Your World, My World
by Yubi.Fanficts
Summary: When Miku Hatsune awakes in a strange room and is about to be killed, mysterious Len Kagamine saves her from her dark fate. That is her first memory... but she is a program. A program made to sing. Her soul has died as Miku many other times-but why? And what is Len hiding from her that he won't share? ( Miku x Len, Len x Miku. Mikuxlen, LenxMiku )
1. Open Your Eyes

** Your World, My World**

**Chapter 1**

My cold breath hits the side of my small pale shoulder. I softly open my eyes and see that my head is leaning hard against my collarbone. I lift my head up causing the long, bright teal hair that was once covering my face now lifting onto my shoulders and dangle along my waist.

My eyes slowly lift up just enough for me to see nothing but a pure white room; a blinding bright white room. Nothing but white paint splattering the walls, floor, and ceiling. I quickly squint so my eyes can adjust to my surroundings. I sling my body forward, focused on moving my small body, but I don't move. Can't move. I quickly glance up at my wrists. They are tied slightly above where my head is in big, heavy silver locks. I trace the chain going all the way to the plain ceiling. As I look up, I can see wires in all sorts of colors come out of my back also holding me back from moving.

Great.

I dangle the bright silver chain, hoping they could break and let me free. But when they don't even give out the slightest noise, I start to panic. I slash both my wrists back and forth, trying to break free from this weird place. I do it over and over again until my breath turns heavy. Just when I'm about to give up, a booming loud voice fills up the empty room.

"How are you feeling?"

I jolt my whole body up. Curious to know where that sound came from and how I could understand it. But when I look around the circular room, there is nothing or no one to be found. Nothing but a girl in the middle of a circular room who just so happens to be me.

"Do you know your name?" The loud voice speaks again, but not as alarming. I do one more quick glance around. But once I again see nothing, I give out a slight sigh and speak, "Where am I?" I can hear a rather dark voice chuckle slightly. As I hear that, I look straight ahead. On the far right corner, I can see a small black dot. That must be where the speaker is. "Answer my question, do you know your name?" The sound in this person's voice is serious now. It makes my head throb. But the weird thing is, I can't remember my name. Do I even have a name? I look straight ahead and answer, hoping to make direct and rude, but coming out soft and shy. I whisper, "I don't know..."

There was a long pause. A few seconds go by, then soon turn into minutes. I wonder if the person behind the voice is still even there. I'm about to continue trying to escape when the voice interrupts my thoughts along with a loud sigh of frustration.

"It seems like we have failed yet another test. Maybe if we program Virus Forty-Seven she will remember," I squint. Wondering what the person could be possibly talking about, ",but for now, I think we need to restart. Again. Get rid of her. We'll just have to start from scratch."

A loud buzzing sound entered the room. Where was it coming from? I looked all around, but nothing was to be found. It sounded like a million bees buzzing at one time. The sound grew louder and louder. But as it grew, something in my upper chest started to burn. The louder the buzzing got, the greater the pain inside me grew-The more it burned. It felt like someone has soaked my heart in gasoline and set it ablaze. Soon enough it was almost unbearable. The pain coursing in my chest was like an electric shock. Only it didn't last a few seconds. In fact, I don't know when it's gonna stop. Or when the pain will die down. I hope it'll be soon. I let out a painful, shrieking scream, which causes only more pain to course through me. When I think I'm just about to burst into flames, it stops. All of it. The buzzing, the pain, the everything. It just all suddenly stops. My weak body lifts up so I can see ahead.

Nothing.

Hmph, then what caused the pain and the buzzing sound to stop?

All of a sudden there is a loud _CRASH_. My gaze quickly glides to where the sudden outburst was. My shiny, bright aqua eyes widen as I take in what I am seeing. The once plain white wall to the right of where I am placed is now shattered into pieces. Big pieces, small pieces, whatever shape and size have scattered across the floor. Sheetrock is all over the ground, and a newly puffed mist floats the air.

As soon as it lifts, I can see inside the black whole ,where seemed to be a hallway, was a middle-aged man. He was very, very tall with short ,finely cut black hair and small black glasses that covered both of his dark, terrified eyes. They were wide open. As if he has seen a ghost only a moment before. He was wearing clean black pants and a long white lab coat. As if he was trying to blend in with the walls. But what made him pop out from everything else was the bright red stain in the middle of his chest.

He stood very still. Making me soon wonder if he is actually breathing or some sort of advanced manikin. The man before me, turns his head and stares at me. As he tilts his head, his small black glasses come crashing to the floor. Moments after his glasses fall and he stares at me with bone-chilling eyes, he falls, starting on his side, into the broken pieces of sheetrock that spread across the floor with a loud _bang_. Once his body makes contact with the cold floor, I notice that their is a rather big object behind him.

Behind where the man stood was a boy around my age. He had sky blue eyes that were completely alluring. I wanted to drown in those eyes when he looked up at me. His messy yellow, blonde bangs covers his face as he looks back down at the man. In his hand, he holds a very big, sharp dagger. The hair on the back of my neck lifts up when I see a bright red crimson color splattered onto the blade. But I don't stop staring at him. I can't stop. His eyes, even when he isn't looking at me, draws me to him. His small ponytail high on the back of his head hides behind many strands of loose hair when he glances back up at me. I shiver. Something about him is off, maybe even scary. Then I realize that it's the way he looked up at me. The words, "I have killed someone" haunts his eyes. But just as soon as it appeared, it vanished; and his wonderful alluring blue eyes return.

"We need to go," he says in a shaky voice, as if he is scared, before he quickly paces behind me. I can feel his cold hands push my long hair out of the way to touch the back of my neck. A beeping noise enters the air, then stops when the locks around my wrists open up and the wires on my back unhook themselves. I fall to the ground with a loud _thud_.

Ouch.

Maybe because I wasn't using my legs they have become weak.

"Get up! We don't have time for this, Miku!" He quickly, gracefully wraps his arms around my fragile shoulders and helps me up to my feet. Once they regain strength, the boy grabs my wrist as hard as he can and bolts from the room, dragging me along with him like a puppet. He jumps over the broken sheetrock and into the plain white hallway that spreads on both sides of me. We quickly make a sharp turn to the left and dash down the never-ending hallway. Where is he taking me? Why did he call me Miku? Why did he kill-

"Do you know who you are?" He asks interrupting my thoughts, not bothering to turn around and face me. Instead, he just keeps running, only grabbing my wrist even tighter. But before I can even answer, a loud alarm goes off.

All I can here is the beeping noises surrounding me. Even if someone was talking to me, I wouldn't be able to here them. The boy stops suddenly and looks at a nearby alarm high on the wall next to us. It's almost blinding white lights flash over and over as the beeping continues. He mumbles something and then takes off again. Only this time, he grips my hand and runs even faster. I follow, not sure if I should trust him, but supposing it would be better than having that buzzing inside me come back.

We pass a series of hallways. Turning on some of them, others just running straight ahead. A few times we had to stop so he could remember where to go. Or at least, I hope he knows where he's going. But as we dash down plain hallways, I realize that there is nothing to be worried about.

There are no guards chasing us, no dogs hunting us down, none of that. Just the overly loud beeping sound that now makes me feel like my ears are bleeding. To distract me, I start to focus on the doors name's we pass. "Taser Room", "Electric Notes", "Kokoro". I jolt my eyes away and focus on my running and breathing.

Something about the name "Kokoro" makes me feel on edge. As if I have been stabbed with something beautiful-like a light, but it made my head hurt.

The boy turns around to face me as he says something. But I can't hear him, the beeping is to loud for even the greatest yell to be heard. He repeats his words and looks back in front of him. A few moments later we stop in front of a small white door that reads, "Tracker Devices".

He opens the door and we bolt in. The beeping isn't as loud in here so I break away from his hand and rub my ears as hard as I can. Hoping that if by doing so, I might be able to hear again instead of this loud ringing. He locks the door and runs toward a big computer on the other side of the room and starts typing rapidly. Making the tapping of the keyboard much louder than it needs to be. As soon as the ringing somewhat passes away, I look away from him and focus on the room we've entered.

The room, just like everything else here, is a bright white color. The only other piece of equipment that lays here is a chair that sits in the middle of the bright white room. Only it is a big chair, one that has armrests with white leather straps around them as a big metal table stands right beside it with many tools. I walk over to the chair quietly, not wanting to cause a distraction to the boy's work. I take a better look at the tools that lay on it. A drill, two smaller daggers, two needles, and a clean white rag. What would these tools be needed for? I glance at the boy who is still typing when he says, "Do you know who I am?"

I turn my body so I am facing his back side, which is hunching over the computer screen. He doesn't even bother to peel his eyes away from the small monitor that lays on the big desk covered in stacks of paper. I shake my head slightly. "I know who you are just as much as I know myself. Where am I?" I ask quietly. Still not used to the sound of my own voice haunting my ears, bouncing off the walls. He turns his head slightly so he can see me stare at him.

"Is that a no?" He slightly smirks and whispers to himself, "Good." He clicks something with the computer mouse multiple times. He remains quiet for a moment, then turns to face the wall next to him and reaches into a small cabinet that sits on the wall and pulls out a small glass bottle with a clear fluid inside it. He puts it back as he grabs another and another. Eventually he finds an even smaller glass bottle with a light blue color and runs over to me, almost tripping when he turns to face me.

At first I thought he was going to bump into my body but makes a quick turn at the last second and reaches for the pointed needle that lays on the cold metal table behind where I stand. He picks it up and fills it up with the blue fluid. As soon as he fills it completely, he drops the bottle to the ground causing it to break into thousands of small pieces. He mumbles under his breath as he points to the chair.

"Sit."

"What?"

"I _said_ sit!" He demands as he pushes me a little roughly toward the chair. But it doesn't seem like he is frustrated, he seems... scared.

I quickly sit down in the ice cold chair as he puts the filled needle on the table and wraps my arms into the long straps that connect to the chair. I watch him as he straps in my other arm and then dives for the needle. "Wait, what are you doing?" I quickly ask as he wipes down my fore arm with the edge of his plain white shirt.

"I'll describe everything later. Now you'll just have to trust me." His voice sounds calm, as if nothing is wrong. Before I can protest, he injects the needle deep into my arm and sinks the blue fluid into my body.


	2. Awakening

**Your World, My World**

**Chapter 2**

As I open my eyes slowly and softly, my sight of vision goes fuzzy; like as I have just been born as a screaming infant. I cautiously lift my head up-but quickly put it back against the cold chair's back. My head is spinning, the world is swirling... it gets to the point where for a moment I forget where I am. But as I regain vision, I can see Len's vivid blue eyes stare at me, and I remember.

"Does it hurt?" A soft voice asks as I look down at the bleeding dot on my arm. The boy cups his hand warmly over the wound. I shake my head slightly, scared that if I shake it any rougher that it'll fall off. I lift up my heavy eyelids hallway and whisper,"What did you put in me?"

"As I said, there's time to explain later. Now I just need you to stand up. Can you do that?" He asks as he unstraps my wrists from the chair softly. Careful not to startle me- Wait, so if he knows I'm dizzy, then he must of taken this drug before. I wait a few minutes in the chair, just staring at the plain white ceiling above me. It seems like it's spinning to the right... but it slows down the longer I stare at it. Soon enough it comes to a complete stop, and I'm back to reality. I look back at Len, who is quietly waiting for a response. He's never been this close to me. I can feel his warm breath on my nose, on my cheeks, on my neck. He is close enough that if I even move, our noses would make contact. I stare into the boys eyes. His drowning ocean blue orbs staring back at me. I can see myself in the eyes.

A girl with long teal bangs covering her face as the rest of the long, waterfall-like hair flows against her shoulders and falls onto her back. Her light aqua eyes seem to be glowing with life as her thick black eyelashes cover the tip of her cheeks when she blinks. Her small nose only inches away from her pale pink lips.

I nod and slowly lift up my body once I've taken in what I look like. He stands up and roughly wraps an ace bandage around my arm over and over then pins it. I watch him as I quietly ask, "What's your name?"

He glances up at me for a moment. "Len," he says as he pins another safety pin to keep the bandage in place. "My name is Len Kagamine." He stares at the bandage, hearing his own name flow against his lips.

Len. Len Kagamine. It seems almost... familiar. Almost. Not exactly, but similar to a name I've said before..._ How is that possible? I've only awoken not to long ago. There's no way I've said his name before..._

"Len, do you know my name? Is it the name you called me earlier?"

"Miku? Yeah, your programmed to be named Miku Hatsune."

"Programmed?"

Len looks up at me. "Later. Right now I need you to do the same to me." He says in a hushed whisper as he stands up and paces over to the cabinet with small, hushed steps. He reaches into the cabinet and grabs another blue filled bottle then runs over to me. He lightly tosses it in my hands when he says, "Your turn. Needle me." I watch him as he stumbles into the seat where I was sitting, almost tripping when he reached it. He grabs the other empty needle on the table that lays next to him and holds it out in front of me.

"C'mon, I saw you watching me when I did it to you. I'm sure you know how to take it from here." He says as my hand brushes over his cold skin. Cold skin? Why does it feel like I've touched it before? I quietly laugh to myself. I'm going crazy.

Len lifts up his long black sleeves up past the middle of his forearm and straps one of his wrists tight. His blue eyes jolt up at me. "Hurry up! Once they find out where I am, they'll take you back to that room and they'll kill me!" He yells in a shaky voice, but I notice how his voice rises at the end. I shiver. It feels like my whole entire body has been zapped with freezing cold water, like my blood has been replaced with ice water. I don't like that idea.

If anything, I do not want to go back to that room. I do not want to go back to that buzzing pain. But I wonder what the boy did to say that "they" will kill him. Before I can stop myself I ask, "Who is 'they'?"

He sighs loudly. "How many questions can you possibly have? Please just help me strap my other arm in and inject me." He says in an unsteady voice.  
I quickly strap his other pale wrist onto the chair, then fill up the needle just like I saw him do. I place the now empty bottle on the small table. Just when I'm about to inject him with the mysterious blue liquid, a showering sound enters the room. Only it doesn't stop. At first I thought the buzzing was coming back inside my chest, but when I don't feel any pain besides my throbbing arm, I hear Len whisper, "Damn it... Hurry up Miku!"

I practically stab his forearm with the needle as I press down on the top of it,making the juice inside go into his body. He lets out a painful groan as I get the last of the liquid in him. Once I'm done, I take the needle out, put it on the table, and unstrap one of the black leather straps. He quickly unstraps the other, and bolts up-but quickly stumbles and leans against me. Using me as a base. His soft blonde hair brushing against my cheek and cold shoulder as I fall a few steps back, almost tripping over myself and send us both bawling to the ground. But I quickly regain myself and he continues to lean his head against my shoulder with such force, I'm sure he's given me a bad bruise. But he's going thought what I just got out of. The dizziness, the fuzzy vision, the spinning world. We remain like this for a minute or two before the _shhhh _sound drives me insane.

"What is that sound?" I ask in a shaky voice. I'm still thrown that I stabbed him, also that I have no idea what that sound is or where it's coming from. Just like the buzzing.

"Poisonous Gas. Or at least that's what they call it, it burns your lungs alive." He says in a loud whisper. Gas that makes you die? Why would they try to kill us?

Len finally lifts his head of me and turns to grab the white rag that lays on the table and puts it on his wound, he ties it around his arm, then grabs my hand lightly. He unlocks the door quickly and runs out the room, dragging me again. As we run down the long hallways, he pulls me closer to him. With his free hand, he covers my mouth with his shirt sleeve. Making it a little hard for me to breathe, but I know that he is trying to help me prevent the gas from getting into my system. I look at him from the corner of my tearful eye.

What about him? How is he going to prevent the gas from getting into him? I look straight ahead again, not wanting him to know that I was staring at him. My body warms up as we pull even tighter together as we run faster. Our pairs of bare feet tapping loudly as we race across the white tiled floor. Over the loud beeping that is still going on, I can see him cough.

And cough.

And cough.

Soon enough I can't take it and I make both of us stop running by pulling back suddenly. He turns to face me, making his teary blue eyes glare at me, questioning me why we have stopped in a time like this. I shake my head, hoping to make him understand me since the loud beeping has made it impossible to hear any other sound. As if you were under water and someone was talking happily up above on land.

I place my pale hand on top of his and pull it away from my mouth and make him cover his own. Then I cover my own mouth with the back of my long black shirt sleeves. I see him slightly nod as he wraps his left arm around me and start to lightly run again.

It felt like hours until we saw a big red door up ahead. Above the bright red door was an even brighter glowing red sign. What does it say? I blink a few times over my teary eyes as we run toward it. Right when my eyes finally adjust to the gas that surrounds our bodies, I collapse. We both fall onto the cold hard ground with a loud _THUD_. I land on top of his arm as I fall in after him, but he doesn't seem to care or notice. I can feel the hot, scratchy gas enter the back of my burning throat. Causing me to cough terribly. Over my half squinted eyes, I see Len pull out from under me and slowly stand up. Ditching his arm sleeve to tug on my arm. All of a sudden, I no longer hear the beeping. As if it just stopped so I can hear Len roughly whisper, "Miku... Get up. The exist is right there..."

But I don't have any energy to talk back. Don't have any energy to movep. I close my eyes slowly. Making the sight of Len go away, and making the beeping sound and his voice flow away from my ears. And then everything disappears as the world around me goes black.

•••

"Is she breathing?"

"Yes, but I'm not sure if she is for long."

"She breathed a lot of that gas..."

I slowly open my eyes. They are no longer teary, but they do have a slight burning feel to them. I look to where the voices have come from. As I look to my right on the warm pillow where my over heated head lays, I see an older boy and next to him is an older girl, their backs facing me but their faces moved to the side. Giving me a side view. The boy has short, dark ocean blue hair with long bangs covering his eyebrows and an even lighter shade of blue eyes with a matching scarf that wraps around his neck tightly. The girl next to him has a little bit longer hair that is a light chocolate brown. Her bangs are swept to the side, and is a little bit shorter than him. Her dark brown eyes look back at me.

"She's awake! Kaito, she's awake!" The girl exclaims and runs over to me, examining my body quickly. The boy behind her follows just as fast as he stares at my eyes. I melt. It feels like I've seen him before, but I know I haven't. Before I can think of anything else, he gives out a warming smile that will light up any girl's day.

"You made it out alive," he glances over at the girl, "I told you she would," The girl shakes her head, making her short brown hair flop on her slightly pale face. "Never mind that, at least she's breathing." She looks at me and smiles. "How are you feeling?"

I slowly sit up from the small bed and hold my throbbing head that is now covered in a bandage or two. I glance up at the girl and whisper, "I'm fine. Where am I..?"

They both give out a small chuckle of relief. They boy, who puts his hand on the girl's shoulder, smiles. "Our little hospital. After you escaped the P.M.T.S.A, or the Programs-Made-To-Sing-Act, we thought you wouldn't be able to make it out alive. Based on how much gas you breathed," he looks at the girl, "We thought that you might not make it out."

The girl nods in agreement. I stare at them. Wondering why they would even help me. But then I remembered the boy.

"Where's Len? Is he okay?" I barely manage to whisper, my throat still dry and scratchy. Just when I was about to repeat it, the girl nods. "He's fine. He's the one that got you out of that place. He's right outside the room." She gives out a small smile as she nods her head toward the wooden door.

"Oh, and if you need anything, just call. Okay?" The boy says as he nods at the girl and they both walk out of the door with small, hushed steps. The door didn't even have time to close before and hand quickly wraps around it's edge.

Len.

He quietly comes into the room. When he sees me he gives out a warming smile that lures me to him. I shyly smile back as he closes the door behind him. I ask in a much louder voice, "Who were they?" He turns around to face me and closes the door. He walks over to the edge of my bed.

"Them? Oh, the guy is Kaito Shion and the girl is Meiko Sakine. Their like the mom and dad around here." He nods as he sits on the edge of the bed close to where my cold feet lay. He gives out a small sigh as he looks at me with those blue eyes and asks, "Do you want to know the answers to everything now? I don't think my head can handle all the questions you are gonna ask me." He laughs softly.

I give out a quiet chuckle as I nod. He looks out the window straight ahead of him and says, "Well, the place we were just in? That's where our Master created us. Or at least, until you saw me kill him." He looks at me, noticing how my face has gone pale. He gives out another soft sigh. "There is so much to tell you-"

"Why did you kill him? Why did you save me? And what did you put in us?" I cut him off. All I want to know is those few questions. For now.  
He looks back at me, his face even paler. "I killed him because he kept killing you. Over and over." I stare at him. Before I can even think about stopping myself, I burst into knee-slapping laughter. Len just stares at me. Clearly affected on how I took his story. As soon as I catch a breath, I say through giggles, "Over and over? Haha good joke, Len, but I don't think that he could kill a body over-and-over."

He jumps off my bed and stands up. He slowly walks over to where I am. He leans down close to me, close enough where if I lifted my head up only a few inches, I could smell the burning gas that haunts his clothes and body. Len puts both of his hands on either side of my head, pinning me without holding my arms. He whispers coldly, "Yes, Miku, over and over. And I saved you because I couldn't watch you die for the nineteenth time in a row."


	3. Kokoro

**Your World, My World**

**Chapter 3:**

His words spin around my head, like a moth dazed by a light, with no hope for escape. Nothing he just said could be real. Sure, it made sense , but how could I possibly be a _program_?

I sit there, under his never-ending gaze, lifeless. My whole body is just frozen to the bed, trapped under Len's breathe. His face is only inches away from the tip of my small nose.

I can see it in his eyes that he is not and will not lie to me, that I really am born a program. That the man he killed was my "Master", and he killed me over and over because there was always something to be wrong within me. A sneaky virus slithering inside me, always messing something up. Master wanted to make me perfect, so he would kill my soul until he got what he wished for. He wanted to kill me this time because he didn't program my own name into my system.

And Len was watching.

Every time Master would push the red button, I would vanish into small dots of light floating into the air, then completely disappear. Of course it would hurt me, light is hot. Extremely hot. It would burn everything that was left of me before starting over completely again and again.

But Len couldn't take it anymore; couldn't take seeing me scream until my last breath. So he stopped it all. Stopped my screaming, my pleading, my tears, all of it. He stopped after seeing me die eighteen times before. The only way to stop Master was to end his decisions completely, and the only way to do that was end his desperate life. Len grabbed a nearby dagger that was used for cutting thick wire and stabbed him from behind, then turned off the buzzing. Master tried to escape the boy by running off. Running down one of the millions of hallways, only to meet his slow end.

Len pushes Master's head repeatedly into the wall, forming a large gash in the middle of his bloody head. Then breaking the weak sheetrock into pieces as it finally gives in and tumbles down; and Master, finally, tumbling down along with it.

I can still see the fear haunting Len's blue gaze. His cold breathe still hitting my drained cheeks. All I can do is believe him. I am so drawn into his sky blue eyes that I feel weak. Useless.  
My eyes slowly close as I give him a slight nod. He pushes himself up from above me and walks over to the towering window. He places his hands behind his back and gives out a shaky sigh, closing his eyes softly.

We sit there frozen for a few minutes. Him by the window, me in the bed. I finally give in and cannot take the silence any longer. I lift myself up from the quiet bed and slap my feet onto to cold tile floor. My feet barely making any sound as I walk over to Len and stand beside him. My gaze focuses on what lays on the other side of the clear window.

There's nothing much to look at besides a handful of descending trees in the far distance and a grassy plain. "You still haven't answered what you put into me," I say as quietly as I can, but still making it loud enough for him to hear me.

He opens his eyes again, avoiding my presence as he clearly says, "Getting rid of any tracking devices they might of planted inside of us. The medicine is supposed to eat anything that relates to that matter."

"Are you a program too?"

"Yeah, we all are here."

"How many of us are there?"

He turns so he is facing me. "To many, Miku... to many."

He swiftly turns his back to me and walks out of the door, leaving the small crack between the wooden door and the hallway glow in a white light that dances onto the floor below.

For a brief moment, I have an incredibly strong urge to stop him from leaving me alone in this room... by myself. The last time I was alone is when I almost died. Died in a series of confusion melded with burning pain. But when Len showed up, I felt safe at his side; like I was supposed to be there, like I was meant to be there.

His hands... are so warm and soft. I know I was born only hours ago, but it seems like I have lived at least one complete lifetime. From birth to death of old age. I am experienced of the outside world, the inside cave, and other simple things. I know how to cook, dress, eat, bathe, and continued on.

If Len was with me, he would tell me I am programmed to know all these little things.

I want to touch him again. Make contact with his hand like we did in the other building. I want to wrap my long fingers around his soft ones, and I never want to let go. Even if something terrible happens to either one of us, I want to never stop holding his hand.

My gaze traces to my pale hand that is now in front of me. I stare into my empty palm with narrow eyes; my hand cluntches closed tightly. I can feel my turquoise fingernails dig deep into my flesh, and I softly close my eyes.

A sudden image appears under my eyelids, almost life-like as I see a boy in front of me. Outside the window where I was looking at only a moment ago lies a boy in yellow, his back facing me. His bright blonde hair is tied neatly on top of his head in a shiny black ribbon. He seems to be wearing a long black coat that reaches the tip of his knees. Under the coat lies a finely black pair of cloth pants that reach the end of his ankles. The healthy green grass covers his shoes, making me focus back up to his head.

The boy turns around and looks up at me. A shock a bright blue eyes greet me.  
I jolt my eyes back open and fall back, tripping over my own two feet and fall back onto the small bed. My hand hovers over my mouth as my eyes sting wide open.  
That boy... I've seen him before, but where...? I exhale and stand back up. My feet slowly tap over to the window. I look down to where he seemed to be standing, but only flowing grass takes his place. Was this... perhaps... a memory? It has to be, there's no way I imagined that; but where have I seen him, and who is he?

I give out a small sigh. There's no use thinking about it. Those are answers no one can tell me.  
There is a loud knock that races against my ears. Suddenly, the door opens and a girl a little younger than me pops her head in... but... she looks almost exactly like Len.  
"Hello..? You're Miku right? My name is Rin Kagamine," she jumps into the room with a big, warm smile stretched across her face.

Her short hair lifts just above her shoulders as her bangs are held to the side by hairpins. A large white bow bounces off against the top of her head, and her sky blue eyes are identical to Len's.

"I'm Len's mirror image. I think you guys met already so you should know who that is," she gives out a little soft giggle. Her voice is so high pitched, but it matches her appearance and personality. It makes you want to smile and laugh along with her. So I give out a welcoming smile of my own and nod.  
"Yes, we have. Don't need to worry about that. But what do you mean by mirror image? Your a girl," I say in a jumpy voice, trying hard to match this girl's happiness.

She walks over to the bed in small steps and drops herself onto it, she lightly bounces back up and gives out a laugh as she settles in. "Haha yeah, I am. I'm just the female version of him, say he was born a girl. That's where I come in." she lets out another soothing smile.

Female version? Before I can even notice, my mouth opens and says, "Do you mean your his twin sister or something?"

She swiftly brings up her legs and criss-crosses them together. She tilts her head for a moment until saying in a matter-of-fact tone, "Hmm, yeah. You could say that. But we could be together if we wanted to, if you know what I mean." She gives out a quick wink before continuing, "Haha just kidding, he doesn't seem to focused on me. Right now he seems he has his eyes on another girl."  
"Really? Who?"

"You, dummy."

I stare at the girl. I mean, like really stare at her; trying to see if she's lying. But when she expresses no sign of snickering or giggling, I let out a soft sigh. How could she be serious? Len and I have only known each other for a brief few hours at the most. I shake my head, causing my brightly teal colored bangs to bob against my ears until they fall across my eyes once again. My hair is tightly put into two pigtails high on top of my head, and I'm thankful for that; because if they were any lower, I'm afraid that the tips of the end of my hair would almost drag across the dirty floor. And I don't feel like tripping over myself in front of a girl I don't even know... but she is a lot nicer than that brother of hers.

Rin gives off a blushy smile and nods toward where I'm standing. "Yes indeed, Miku. He has his eyes on you! He won't stop blabbin' about how sweet you are-"

"-But he doesn't even know me. And I don't know him." I interrupt suddenly. She tilts her head at the abrupt outcome, making her bow shift along with her head. She let's out a giggle and says almost quietly, "Yes, that's true. But I think he's just complimenting you for whatever excuse he can find. Boys do that.. but you do seem awfully nice. So I can't argue!" She let's out a quiet giggle and jumps off the bed. "If you ask me, I think he likes-"

"Rin! What are you doing here? Get out!" a voice jumps from my right eardrum. Rin and I both give out a small _yelp. _We turn our heads to see a blonde boy standing in the door way. Rin giggles. "Just making new friends, or is she all yours? Can't you share this one diva?" She quickly glances at me and gives my another wink.

My cheeks flush, I can feel the ping of blushing on my cheeks. My hands quickly cover the burning cheeks as I look away from the Kagamine twins. I can hear Rin give another one of her many giggles and a sigh from Len. "Rin, she's new. I can't have everyone attacking her all at once. She might get a headache," he says, hearing the sigh in his voice. Rin walks over to Len, almost skipping and walks out of the door, yelling behind, "Nice meeting you, Miku! Len won't share you so maybe next time!" I let out a smile as the voice fades off and only Len is left behind.

"Sorry about her, she... is very social." Len releases a smile. My whole body warms up at the sight and I can feel my bright cheeks flush again, but this times he sees it. He leans against the door and chuckles. "You're blushing, Miku."

"Am not!" I turn away from him and cover my face.

_Why does he make me blush so damn much? There's nothing special about him... is there? He's just a boy..._

Len walks over to me in hushed steps, almost making me jump when his warm hand lands on my shoulder. "I brought you something..." I can hear Len's sweet voice whisper in my ear. I shiver. His voice... when it's this near to me... is so... tempting. It makes my whole body shiver. His hand... that sweet, warm hand is on my shoulder. What I wouldn't do to hold it in my own and keep it there forever. But only moment after I start to melt, I can feel the space in my shoulder empty again. I turn around and face the boy. My long hair almost slapping him in the face from the quickness. He reaching deep into his shorts pocket and pulls out a small red box.

I look up at him, confused. Why would he buy me a gift? He's still a stranger to me- should I even trust him?

Len grabs my shockingly cold hand and places the box in my palm. It's so warm and light, almost like holding Len's hand... which for some reason I desperately want... need.

_What am I thinking? He is a stranger! I don't even know if I can trust him yet! What is wrong with you?_

"Open it," He says almost in a whisper that I can barely manage to hear. I look down at the small box. There's nothing special about it. Just a red fuzzy box. I slowly lift the top flap, it automatically pushing itself open the rest of the way.

I stare in awe of what is lying in my hands. "Do you like it? Let it be a charm of us- a good luck charm I suppose. The ones who made it out of the laboratory alive." He smiles widely and I take the charm out of the box.

What I am holding is a long silver chain, but what holds onto it is what seems to be a light blue heart... a kokroro.

_****Ah! This is my first fanfiction EVER! This chapter isn't all that great but I have big surprises in later chapters! BIG SURPRISES. So please stay tuned and review your thoughts! Don't be scared to post anything I did wrong- this is my first time so I need to improve on "Wrong turns". Haha~**_

_**OH LOOK! DISTRACTION! -**_


	4. A Second Life

**Your World, My World**

**Chapter 4:**

My feet tap rather loudly as they hit the concrete under themselves. _TAP TAP TAP_ followed by even more _TAP TAP TAPS_. I look back up from my feet and focus on what's ahead of me. Rin gives out a laugh when I almost bump into a slim tree that pops near my face as I raise my head.

"Better watch where your going, Miku. You don't want to get hurt, do you?" She walks on the side of me, still giggling. I laugh a little with her. "Well, as you know, I'm not used to any of this yet." I say honestly.

_Yes_, I may be programmed knowing how to take care of myself, but that doesn't mean I'm used to it. Rin lets out a wide, joyful smile. "I know that, I'm just teasing you. Now do you remember where Luka said the supermarket was? I don't usually shop," she gives out a sigh and stretches her long arms over her head, pushing the big white bow down, squished on top of her head.

I met Luka shortly after Len gave me the necklace with the kokoro on it. She came into my room and introduced herself as Luka Megurine. She is also older than me, and a lot more mature. Her hair is almost as long as mine but flows happily down her back in a bright pink shade. Her hair reminds me on soft, puffy cotton candy; and it made me hungry. So now me and happy happy Rin have to go get some food.

"Why is everyone staring at me..?" I quietly whisper to Rin as she gives me a side glance. She whispers back, only much louder. "Because you're the only one here with bright blue-ish hair. Do you see anyone here in Japan with blue hair?" She lets out another one of her famous child laughs. Her voice could be mistaken for one of a five-year old; but if her voice was any deeper, you would think it was rather strange; but if her voice actually was any deeper, you would mistake her for Len.

But now that I look at all the surrounding people we slowly walk past, they all have dark brown hair. Almost like Meiko's. And maybe a blonde here and there, so Rin fits in perfectly.  
_**((I've never been to Japan, so honestly I don't know if there are any blondes.~))**_

I shake my head. I have no time to feel embarrassed, I have no reason to. None of them are complaining, so what does it matter? I try to focus on something else, but fail horribly. All of these stranger's eyes just stare right at me. Some long... some short, some kind... some mean. It feels like I am the only interesting object left in the world, and everyone has their gazed fixed only on me.

_Jeez, what is so bad with different colored hair?_

I can feel something cold lay on my chest under my gray collared shirt. My hand slowly rises and pats where the necklace Len gave me lays silently, quietly. The small heart charm lays softly on top of my high collarbone.

_**((**Fun Fact: "Kokoro" in Japanese translates to "Heart" in English! So if you hear "kokoro" a few times, it just means heart!~**))**_

_A good luck charm, huh? I hope your right, Len._

I look to my side, searching for the girl with almost yellow hair, but when I don't see her I start to panick.

Where is Rin? She was _just_ by me! Damn my thoughts! If I wasn't so focused on the necklace, I wouldn't of lost her! I don't want to be left alone... I hate being alone... oh Rin, where did you go!?

_Miku, what is wrong with you? Calm down, you'll find her. She's gotta be here somewhere... right?_

A large hand lands roughly on my small shoulder. I almost even let out a yelp from the sudden sting that it brings me. As I turn around, I notice a large man is standing behind me. His black and white suit reminds me of a business man. Maybe he is one, but I'm not sure. His brown hair covers his forehead and his darn brown eyes dig deep into mine, as if he is searching for something that lays in my eyes. I push myself away from him.

_What does he want me for? Can't he just leave me alone?_ Oh, Rin! Where are you!?

He gives off a loud smirk as he grabs my arm, much harder than he needs to. A gasp of pain escapes my lips. He smiles widely and nears my small face.

"You'll be coming with me, you little rat. We need you. You don't suppose where that Len has ran off to, have you?" The man grips my arm harder, making the flowing blood inside stop at the halt. It makes my mind go a little dizzy, maybe from the cut of blood circulation in my arm. He has an incredibly large hand, very tanned and well fit. It's strange how strong his grip is, he looks only a few years older than the Kaito guy I met earlier.

I shake my head fiercely. What is wrong with this guy? Why won't he just leave me alone? I can feel the sting of tears in my eyes.  
No, I won't cry in front of a stranger. I will not show any weakness toward him, but I need to escape. And that doesn't seem to possible for me at the moment.

The glowing number **_01_** glows brightly red on my shoulder, only proving the man and myself that I am ,indeed, a program.

Is he from the laboratory? He has to be, who else would look for a missing program? But how could he know? There's more people that know about me?

It feels like a million questions flutter around inside my head. Displaying themselves to me one by one-all at the same time. I'm not sure if it's my thoughts or the stop of flowing blood that causes my head to go into deep throbbing.

Why aren't the people around here stopping him? Can't they tell I'm in danger? _What is wrong with these humans!?_

All of a sudden, I can feel the man's grip suddenly loosen... but not by his choosing. His hand gashes across my arm... and so does the rest of his body. He falls in front of me violently, crashing into the cold, hard concrete surface sprawled before him. My other hand grips the arm where he grabbed me, it now throbbing along with my head.

My eyes widen.

The man... the man on the ground before me... he...

"Miku! Are you okay!?"

I can hear Len's normally soft voice yell from being me. I slowly turn my dizzy head toward him. A look of horror cross my face, I'm sure.

The man before me has a small hole in the back of his coat... but a dark red liquid covers the hole and spatters onto the ground, surrounding his entire chest and upper waist.

Len holds a small, orange pocket knife covered in a think layer of crimson liquid. Behind him is Rin, staring at the body. I look back at Len, who is staring back at me. This... is the second person he has killed... in just one day... "Why... Why would you kill him...?"

A shocking scream of terror comes from afar, making my attention _snap_ to where it had come from. A woman in a dress suit covers her mouth in horror, staring at the man that lays dead in front of my two feet.

"We need to get out of here, before we get into more trouble than we need!" Rin's voice demands, and she grabs my wrist and runs off, Len following.

As soon as we finally make it back to the old abandoned mansion where I recovered in, we stop and gasp for air. My lungs feel like they have be set on fire, and my side is bursting in furious pain. Rin and Len both recover long before I can and come to me for aid. I quickly stand up and walk off. There is to much crossing my mind to be near them at this moment. I keep walking until I find an old, beaten up bench far from the mansion and sit down on it roughly. My breathing is still uncontrollably fierce from running all this way back.

I lift my wobbly knees up to my chest and bow my head against them.

This is so confusing... why did Rin leave me? What did that man want? And why did Len... kill him? I can still see the moment I lay eyes on the man's wound... and Len's pocket knife.

As soon as I finally can breathe normally again, I hear a loud squeak come from the other side of the wooden bench. I slowly lift my head up just enough to see the sight of blondish-yellow. After a few moments I whispers in a scratchy voice, "Why did you do it, Len? Why did you kill him?"

I can hear Len sigh softly. "He was going to bring you back, Miku. Back to the laboratory. And he was going to find me and kill us both." Was all he could manage to say before I feel his gaze drops onto me. "I had to kill him before he killed you."

I lift my head up completely and stare at the fully bloomed trees ahead of me, avoiding any gaze with Len. "But why would you kill him? Why not beat him up and then warn a threat toward him?" I ask.

The air grows quiet.

I switch my gaze over to Len, who is hunched over his knees, deep in thought while staring at the ground. "They're bad people... Miku. They don't learn. They just do." He whispers.

"That's the second person you killed...Len."

He jolts his head and body up and stares at me, his eyebrows slanted toward each other as his blue eyes grow cold. "And I will kill anyone who tries to hurt you, Miku. No matter what it takes. I can't stand to see you die for the second time."

...What? Did he say second? "I thought you said eighteen," I say in a much louder voice than before.

He grows quiet as his long bangs covers his eyes, making it almost impossible to see what his expression is. He backs up, his back digging into the rail of his side of the bench. He mumbles something and stands up.

"I did, but that's this lifetime. I don't want you to be killed with me being the cause of your death... again. For the second lifetime."

****Ah! This chapter is a little intense. Sorry about that. I thought a little killing would do some good for future ideas. Oh! And if you noticed, in the last 3 chapters I have misspelled a lot of things. Sorry about that. Honestly I would change them back, but I don't know how. Such as in Chapter 3, the very last word is supposed to be spelled, "kokoro", not "korkoro" or however I spelled it. And blah blah blah~ Forgive me. ;~;**

**Please write a review! I want to know what you think since I'm new to this king of thing! ^_^**


	5. Yellow Eyes

**Your World, My World**

**Chapter 5:**

I lay there, shivering in the small, cold well. My body hunched tight into a small ball, trying to keep all the possible heat I might have. By now my dress is long out of repair, followed by many cuts of rips and much dirt.

I look back up to the night sky. Stars splattering across the night. It's awefully quiet, to quiet. I can't even hear the chirps of the crickets anymore. Where have they gone? I feel more lonelier than before. I bow my head onto my cold knees, my dirtly teal hair falling neatly onto my legs and plop onto the dirt.

I wonder how Clarith is doing. Will I ever get to see my white haired friend again? I do awefully miss her... if only she was with me, talking to me, laughing to me. Sharing her thoughts and dreams like she usually does when I'm around. I would feel ten times better just to see her usually gloom face again. Where has she gone?

_Tap tap tap._

Hm? Is that a noise?

_Tap tap tap._

I raise my head back up and slowly raise my head, my bangs covering my eyes, almost making it impossible to see. As soon as I finally get them out the way to see where that noise came from, a pair of shockingly yellow eyes greet me from above the well.

"Allen...? Is that you? You came back! Is the war over?" I say in a loud but excited rusty voice. The boy who saved my life has came back to resque me... again! All I can help but wonder if the war between my country of green and Rillianne's country of yellow has finally come to an end. The boy standing before me in a long black coat has saved my life from the attack.

-But what about my people!? Are they okay!? Are... are the fires still blooming?

Allen jumps down into the well, almost like a swan, like he's done this many times before. As soon as he stands back up, he walks in front of me and his cold yellow eyes bear into mine.

Yellow eyes? Allen doesn't have yellow eyes... he has blue. A completely alurring gaze. But these set of eyes are not that usually welcoming shade of light blue, instead they are a glaring shade of burning yellow; like a tiger about to attack its prey.

"Allen...? Are you okay? Is anything wrong?" I ask, my voice in a hushed whisper now. Something's off about him, but I can't put my finger on it. His blonde hair almost looks completely yellow in the moonlight, like the kingdom he came from.

The boy in yellow steps even closer to my small shaking body, cautiously. As if he's afraid to scare me. Allen isn't like this, he knows me. He's friendly and open... did I do something wrong?

All of a sudden there is a surprising shock of pinging pain in my chest, and my eyes widen. As soon as I can see that there is an awefully large kitchen knife stabbed deep into my slow beating heart, my tearful eyes look up at my killer. Allen is smiling widely in front of me. His chilling breath-different then the minty smell I'm used to-huffs onto my face.

I want to cry, I want to scream, I want to yell for help, but all I can hear myself is my beating heart slow against my ear drums. Getting slower and slower, and my eyes get darker and darker. Allen rips the knife away from my chest-and a shrieking gasp of pure pain escapes my dry lips. He runs off, dropping the knife in front of me, climbing back up the well and just runs away; like nothing just happened.

My hand move quickly to the stabbing wound, but I can do nothing to stop the flowing crimson blood from dropping onto my dress. Another shriek esapes my mouth, but much longer and louder. It doesn't last long though, for my throat clongs up in thick amounts of blood. In the far distance, or what I think may be far away, is a screaming voice yelling my name.

"Michaela! Michaela! I'm coming!"

The voice is familiar, it sounds like a child's scream... but warmer and much softer. Softer than the fluffiest cloud that lays in the sky.

Allen.

He's coming back? What for? Wants to seem me die? Well, I'm probably going to meet it before he can even reach me. I close my teary eyes, both from sadness of a small life and lingering pain. Moments-probably only a few seconds-pass by until I feel my cold body being slightly lifted. I weakly open my eyes, only to be greeted by Allen's familiar blue ones. They are madly flowing out with watery tears-but why? Hasn't he just stabbed me? Probably trying to make me confused before my final moments breathing.

"Oh dear God, Michaela it'll be okay, I'm here. Everything will be fine.." his voice is cracking up bad, enough to where he can barely catch a breath.

A breath. For him, he can't catch one for crying. But for me, I can't catch even half one because I'm slowing drowning in my own blood. The iron taste it brings sickens me to the gut... but there's nothing I can do about it. Nothing but watch Len's sad face poor over mine, like a magnetic pull you cannot escape from.

He rocks my body back and forth slowly, trying to calm me and himself down a little. His freezing cold hand lays softly on my collarbone. Surely he knows that there is nothing he can do to save me now. He grabs the charm hanging off the bloody necklace chain and holds it tight in his palm. "R-Remember when I ga-gave this to you...?" He whispers through choking tears.

In his hand he holds the small blue kokoro he gave me when we met one day. He said it will bring us good luck to meet someday again. So I kept it, never wanting to take it off. Even when my beloved Kyle was around, I never took it off. I wanted to always be close to Allen-he just had something special about him. It made me always happy.

The world around him grows dark, I can't even see the stars anymore. Everything is a black space. Everything but Allen.

What would Clarith do if she knew I was going to die? That poor girl... she'll have no one to talk to. She'll always be sorrow without me by her side... oh Clarith. What will you do?

I quietly whisper through blood, "If I could be reborn again... If I could be reborn again..." but long before I can finish my mouth can't function to move anymore, and everything goes black. Leaving me the last sight of Allen's ocean blue eyes as I exhale my last remaining breath of life.

•••

I jolt up from the heated bed I layed in-my heart pounding hard against my ear drums. My hand quickly traces to where the knife had stricken me only minutes before-but only to be greeted by an extremely beating heart. I can feel multiple drop of sweat beet down from my forehead. I keep my hand placed on my thumping heart, grateful that's it beeting. I close my eyes a take many deep breathes.

That dream was so vivid and real in my head... it hardly even seems like a dream. More like a movie and you are the main star acting in every scene.

I'm alive and I'm breathing. The taste of iron has flown away from my tounge, making me taste the leek soup I had for dinner. My gaze quickly follows to the alarm clock at my side.

3:47 A.M.

I breath in a sigh of relief. So it was just a dream. Only a dream. But I've never had a dream before that was like that-not that I actually have ever had a dream before. Must be the data stored inside me, plugging me in with memories of other dreams.

I glance all over the room, the moonlight casting out of the window giving me more than enough light to look around. Everything's the same; a dresser in the far right corner and a coffee table near my bed.

I'm about to lay back down when I feel a warm_ tap_ bump into my skin. I pull out the charm necklace Len gave me today. Wasn't this in my dream? I take off the necklece and hold the small blue heart in my palm. I examine it over and over.

Why was this little thing in my dream? I give out another small sigh and put the necklace on my nightstand. Maybe some tea Luka showed my how to make will make me feel better.

I spring my feet to the cold floor and quietly walk downstairs. But instead of pure darkness and stillness I was hoping for, a bright lamp light glows in the corner of the living room. Sitting in the desk which the lamp lays is a dark figure. I quickly hide behide the corner and stare at it. Is it a person? It has to be, what else sits at a work desk?

The figure lays their head down and starts to giggle. Their shoulders moving up and down slowly. The giggling continues for a little more before getting stronger and louder. But as it grows, the moans grow too; and I realize it's not giggling. It's sobbing and whimpering. I reconize the voice behind the all the repeated cries.

The figure before me is someone's voice I know a little to well.

Len stays at the desk with his head bowed for a little longer before finally taking a few deep breathes. He whispers, "Oh Miku... how can you not remember?"

My head starts to get fuzzy.  
Remember what? What is he talking about?  
I continue to watch him from the other side of the room. After a few long minutes he shakes his head and turns off the lamp.

Oh shoot he's coming this way! I quickly turn around-but is geeted by the table behind me that displays a case of purple flowers. I trip over the leg and fall the the carpet ground. I quickly catch myself and bolt upstairs, back into my room. I slam the door shut behind me and listen closely. I can hear soft footprints walk down the long hallway, leading to everyone's seperate rooms. As soon as I hear a door open and close I let out a sigh of relief. Thank goodness Len didn't see me. Who knows what might of happened.

"Miku, your not thay sneeky. You should try to be more quiet."

_****This chapter is mixed with the "Daughter of Evil" story, I'm following the novel version Mothy wrote. If your wondering, this fanfiction is mixed with "**__Kokoro__**" by Kagamine Rin, "**__Your World, My World__**" by Hatsune Miku and Kagamine Len, and **__The Daughter of Evil__** series. **_**^w^**


	6. A Mid-Night Visit

Your World, My World

Chapter 6:

((This is just continued from Chapter 5. I didn't want to make it to long since this is another long scene altogether. :D))

My breath chokes itself in my throat; making all possible noises grow deadly quiet. My eyes widen themselves, through fear and jumping nerves. My mind spins around my head at furious speeds. Just to put it in simple terms, I didn't expect Len to hear me.

Sure, I might of made a slight noise when I tripped; but I caught myself just enough to avoid extreme embarrassment. How could of Len even of heard that slight mistake in my footing? Actually, now that I think about it, I can feel a slight ping of pain in my lower hip when I fell... reminding me of my dream.

The boy, Allen if I remember correctly, had soft, soothing blue eyes-much similar to Len's. Great. Now I'm dreaming about him, and I haven't even known him an entire day yet.

"Miku, let me in." His voice is soft, must be trying to not cause attention to any of the other resting programs... or Vocaloids; which is what Rin said we are called on our way to the supermarket.

Or maybe he's trying to hide the wimpy voice that he had used when he was crying. "Please, let me in. I know you were watching me," he repeated in the same tone.

I slowly move my body away from the creaky door. If fact, everything creeks. This mansion we are in almost looks like an abandoned school house. This place must be where we are hiding from Master-and his servents that attack us. Like the one who attacked me.

I find myself squeezing the arm he grabbed me with. I quickly pull it away as Len steps into the room and closes the door behind him. He turns around to face me with a pale face, or maybe it's only pale because of the bright moonlight shining upon it. Len has done a good job of making his tears vanish only in a matter of moments. To think of it, he was crying only minutes ago, but now he looks just fine.

But at the same time... he looks... different.

The way his crystal blue eyes glow in the darkness, of course naturally, reminds me of the way Allen looked at me before I fled away from his side forever. Maybe I should tell Len about my dream. After all, he did say he was the cause of my death... but what does that mean? And when?

"Are you curious why I was crying?" His voice is much more calm now, he must of finally controlled his slight shaky voice. I give him a small nod, but even when I bow my head the tiniest bit, my bangs naturally flow against my face. I can feel Len's warm fingers push away the fallen hair away from my eyes, his soft skin skinning against my forehead. My cheeks brighten up in a light, fluffy pink that sprawls across my face.

Either Len doesn't notice or he doesn't mind me blushing right in front of him because he just continues to run his fingers through my hair. Wait-_he's what?_

I glance up at him, but instead of some cocky smile I expected, his face is actually... sorrow. His eyes are focused on my hair while his hands play their part. But the way his face sits, he looks like he's been crying for years. His eyes are droopy and his lips are pointed slightly down in a soft frown. As if suddenly the calm face I was just staring at has vanished into thin air.

His gaze lowers, perhaps fixed on my neck, which is clearly visible because of the shirt I decided to wear to sleep. My heart immediately aches in pain when his eyes get even more full of sadness. Seeing him sad hurts-hurts even more than the buzzing I experienced. I feel like crawling someplace alone and leaving me to rot in the dark.

"Your necklace... you took it off." His voice is shaky again, maybe he's on the edge of threatening tears. I gaze down as my hand lifts to feel where the necklace should be. I've only worn it for a few hours now but it my neck feels empty... it feels exposed without that one little charm dangling against it.

As I look back up to face him, his hand is no longer dangling in my hair, but now back against his side. I focus on his eyes-a stream of glimmering light rolls down from one of his eyes and falls down his cheek. I find myself gaping when I realize that, finally, he has given up on hiding and is now letting his tears fall-in front of_ me_.

"Len...!" Escapes my mouth, my heart aching even more than before at the sight of Len. He covers his face with both of his palms and bows his head down.

What should I do? A boy is crying right in front of me! Do I leave him alone or do I say something?

Out of pure panic from worry, I put a hand on his shoulder and keep quiet. He bows his head even closer and lays his head on between my shoulder and my neck. His blonde hair softly rests on my skin, causing me to shiver. It feels like silk... and smells like bananas...? I quietly giggle to myself. Jeez, this boy must really like bananas because for dinner all he would eat was this yellow fruit.

I wrap my arms around him, giving him a small hug. I can hear him whimpering and feel my neck a little damp. He must be crying pretty hard now. "It's okay, let it all out. Crying is good. It helps a person sleep," I whisper in his ear. Well, that statement may only be half true, but anything would do at a time like this.

We stay like this for several minutes... just sitting by the door, still and quiet. Len's the one to break the silence. "I'm s-sorry... um.. thank you..." he says as he lifts his head back up, leaving a sop of flowing tears on my shoulder. I shake my head and give out a smile. "Don't worry about it, I don't mind. Are you okay?"

When Len gives me a small nod, I let out a sigh of relief. Maybe he is lying, but at least it isn't bad enough for him to admit it. He walks over to my bed and sits down on it slowly. I follow and sit down right beside him. I stare at him as his eyes glaze over to the window in front of him. The moonlight now is dancing happily on Len's face, making his eyes even more blue than usual.

"Miku, please... please wear your necklace. Forever and always," He says, his voice calm again. Right when he gives me that command, I reach over to the night stand, grab the necklace, and put it on. Only in a matter of seconds. Len turns his head and watches me. A small-but clearly seen-smile hides behind his sorrow expression.

"I was crying because of you," Len starts. I turn my head and stare at him.

Because of _me_? Why in the world would he cry over _me_? I've only been here for-not even a complete day yet.

He stares back down at my chest, focusing on the small heart that now lays there. "I gave you that necklace... but it wasn't good luck. Wasn't good luck at all." He eyes grow dark, making the blue seem grey.

The next thing I know, I find myself laying down on the bed and Len hugging tight to me on my side. My head is right below his chin, and his arms lay across my neck. "I don't want to loose you again, Miku. So this time I'll never let you go,"

Before I can ask him what he's talking about, his grip gets tighter. He's not choking me, but simply holding on to me. Making sure that I won't leave his side. I don't have any plans to, anyway. I can feel Len's warm skin tremble, then I realize how bad in shape he's in.

Did he have a nightmare that convinced him it was real? That must be why he's saying all the weird things about us. I mean, what else could it be? Maybe he had a dream similar to mine-and I died in both of them.

Hm, this is my first day and I've already become a good friend of Death's. I wonder what he has in store for me. Already, I've almost been murdered by Master, and now I'm dreaming about Death itself. I tilt my head back on Len's neck and stare up at the ceiling above us. It's much darker then the rest of the room, most likely because the bright moonlight is just out of it's reach. The darkness reminds me of the well I was in during my dream-or maybe it was a nightmare. The way that boy stabbed me, ran off, then came back to see my last few breathes.

I erase the image from my mind. No need to remember that, but what I find rather strange is how Allen's eyes glowed in the dark well and how Len's eyes glow in this room. They look exactly the same. No different from either of them. But who did those hungry yellow eyes belong to?

"Hey, Len, did you have a dream about..." I lift my head back up, but I don't finish my sentence because Len's eyes are closed and his faced has gone back to it's tan-ish hint. I lay my head back down. Maybe I should get some rest too. Now that Len has drifted off right next to me, I doubt that any bad dreams with come across with me along the way.

I softly close my eyes and cuddle closer to Len, hoping that just the touch of him will scare away anything that threatens either one of us. I feel... I feel safe when I'm near this strange boy. He makes my heart start pounding, my head flow calm, my stomach... well, nervous.

Look at that, I don't even know this boy and now I think I have a crush on him.

•••

"Miku! Wake up! We have to go-_Now_!" The shrieking voice startles me, making my whole body snap up out of bed. My gaze floats around the room until I see Len standing by the window, slightly peeking out of it from the corner. The way Len's face grows a glowing pale, I know that it is still night time.

What is he looking at? All that's out there are green and hints of yellow trees, fall must be right around the corner.

I walk over to him quietly. "Len? Is everything-"

He grabs the blinds that were hanging loosely around the window and drops them down, making the room even darker than it already was. I squint my eyes tightly just to see Len's figure run around the room, turns to me, and grabs my hand.

His hand is much colder now, I mean, it's ice-bittering cold. My tiny arm hairs rise, not at all used to the cold just yet compared to his warm skin which I'm used to.

Len opens the small closet door on the other side of the room and pushes me in. He ducks his head down and whispers, "Stay in here, you'll be okay for now. I'll explain everything later, just please don't come out until I come to get you."

And with that he closes the door, leaving me in cold darkness. I glance around the space I'm in, trying to observe my surroundings, but it's useless. It's to dark in here, to cold. I bring my knees up to my chest and wrap my long arms around them, bringing them close.

For the first few minutes it's pure silence, but the a loud click followed by an even louder bang enters the room. Len must of existed the room-or someone has just entered.

"Where is she, Kagamine? I know she's in here." A loud, dark voice echoes across the room.

I jump at the voice, the man just behind the door must be talking to Len. Why hasn't Len hid? Why didn't he leave the room? Why is he still here!?

"I don't need to tell you. Can't you just track her with that device you put in her?" I can hear a smirk behind Len's voice. "Don't play games. You've been with us for long enough to know how to get rid of the tracking devices, and you showed it to all of the other Vocaloids." The man continues.

"Then how did you find us?" Len says, obviously starting some kind of game.

I bring my ear closer to the small wooden door. If Len doesn't pull this off, then eventually that man will find me. Who doesn't look in the _closet_?

"Haha, that's where we finally outsmarted you. When even Master-sama hid the fact that there's a device in Miku's kokoro from you. And if you want to keep the girl and hide from us, your going to have to rip out her heart."  
**((**FunFact! In Japanese, the nickname "Sama" Goes after someone's name. "Sama" means leader.))**

The hairs on the back of my neck jolt up at his last few words.  
_"Your going to have to rip out her heart."_

I bolt away from the back of the cold door and further into the pitch black closet. In fact, I pushed myself away so hard that I fell completely backward. Thank God that nothing was in my way, if there was, that would of been a pretty bad wound on my head.

My hands lift up and cover my ears as I lay on the ice cold floor.  
No more. I don't want to hear anything else.

It's probably better to hear what they're saying, but I just can't stand to hear more about my... kokoro? Is that what he called it? But us Vocaloids are programs- how can we have hearts?

There is a loud bang on the other side of the door.

I jolt my head up, staring at what seems to be the door. I'm about to reach over and peek out when the door handle turns. My breath halts in my throat.

Oh God, what if it's the man looking for me? What am I going to do?

A pair of frosty blue eyes greet mine, and I breathe out a sigh of relief.

Even though it's still dark in the room, it's hard to miss the splatter of red that stretches across Len's jaw bone up to his cheek bone. I look down at his clothes and find it soaked in the same color.

But it doesn't belong to Len.

My gaze turns to behind Len. On the floor right in front of my bed lays a dark figure, laying down and still, maybe even to still. I jolt my head up back at Len as my eyes widen.

He has done it again. He has killed someone again.

"We need to go, there's never just one that comes to get us." He yells, his voice calm. How could it be calm!? My gut turns inside out.

Is he... Is he used to it... ?

He grabs my arm and bolts me into his chest, along with my legs and speeds out of the dark room. The smell of rotting blood haunts the room, entering the hallway. I bury my head deep into Len's shirt.

I close my eyes tightly. This is all we do. He kills, then we run away. But the man said that I have a tracking device in my heart. All they will do is keep following us. How can Len still even want me? He'll just put himself more in danger, and possibly even have his very own life on the line. What do those people want with me?

"Sorry, Miku," I can hear Len whisper.

Hm? What? Sorry about what...? I look up at his face, but he gives no expression.

"I'm sorry, but it'll be easier when your not awake..." Len stops in the middle of the hallway, right by a yellow door whose name tag reads, "Neru's Room! Don't DARE enter!". But they door is wide open and no one is inside. Probably because everyone has already left the building- but have gone where?

Len softly puts me back onto my feet and looks straight at me. His blue eyes slightly darker than usual, but it still warms me up with the same fuzzy feeling.

Damn.

How can I be so weak? He's just a boy... a very nice, smart one. He's gentle when he wants to be, and there's always a ping of energy in his voice. I like it. But maybe I like it a little to much... but in those eyes as he stares at me, I can see the girl once again floating on the surface of his eyes. The girl he is looking at right now.

Before I can ask what he means by it being easier for me not to be awake, I can feel a soppy, scratchy rag sprawl across the mouth and my jaw. Len pushes my body closer to his, but this time I have the urge of pushing him away.

I try to breathe, but with how tight the rag is on my face and the weird bitter taste that comes from it, it's no use. I take a few more huffs- but each time I do, the dizzier my mind becomes. The fuzzier the world around me turns.

In a matter of seconds, my eyes become heavy. As if a whole bag of weights has been placed onto my eyelids. And my legs become wobbly.

I look up at Len, who is staring down at me, a regretful expression splattered in his deep blue eyes. But I don't have the energy to fight back, I can't fight back, because before I can even blink, everything fades slowly to black.

((Hm... well that went quickly. I kinda feel bad for Miku. This is the second time she had to pass out from some kind of poison. Uphy, sorry about that. ^^))


	7. Purple Butterflies

**Your World, My World**

**Chapter 7:** Purple Butterflies

A small purple butterfly flutters against the tiled white ceiling above me. It's wings spreading far out from each other, making the purple glow brightly against the pale white background. It slowly brushes against the windowsill right next to where I lay. It's wings flutter a few times before it finally vanishes out of the open window and into the blinding daylight that warms my body.

What happened? Where am I? I allow myself to think, but it's incredibly hard to focus on anything besides my pounding head.

My hand reaches up to put some pressure to the slight tingling pain. Maybe it'll go away if I do that. Well, it helps a little, but not enough to make me feel better. My gaze slowly lifts up to the booming open window. It's sunlight soothing my skin and making the pounding in my head slowly drift away from my grasp.

I stand up as soon as the headache has faded and bolt out of the room.

I have already gone through this, not to long ago if I remember correctly. I guess people really like to see me black out without permission.

As I sprawl down a long empty hallway, I can feel a thudding push bounce against my collarbone. My hand glides up to tangle into the necklace safely hooked around my slim neck.

Suddenly, my chest feels surprisingly empty; like something has been ripped out from my life, and that emptiness soon fills up with the urge for longing.

Where has Len gone to? I remember talking to him before I fell asleep... but what happened after that?

My head starts to threaten the feel of a bad headache so I quickly dismiss the thought before it does come.

I slower my steps until I'm barely walking. I don't know where I'm going, though. I've never seen this place before. Sure, I've only been to about two or three real places so far, but this one feels... crowded. Even as I walk down the carpeted hallway alone, I can't help but feel as if a whole crowd of people are gathered close around me. Not even far enough to take a fresh breath without hitting someone's cold bare neck.

What is this place? My gaze turns towards the bare walls and empty doors listed with small numbers.

Nothing.

I can feel a deep frown cross my lips. I let out a soft, small sigh and look forward again.

In the distance, not to far from where I am standing, is a floating purple dot. It seems to glow bright, even from far away. It gently moves up and down in the air, possibly hovering in the middle of the hallway. Is it the butterfly I saw only a few seconds ago? How could it possibly of moved from one side of the building to the other in a matter of seconds?

It hovers in the air for a few moments, then slowly flees away into other distant hallway. Where is it going? Before I can begin to catch myself, I find myself quickly walking down the hallway to where the butterfly went. As soon as it goes down yet another hallway, my pace begins to speed up a little faster; kind of like a light jog in the woods.

I keep catching glimpses of it's blinding purple as I continue to follow it. My mind curious to know where it is headed to. It's amazing how this one small butterfly can fly so fast without a problem or without slowing down. We go through many twists and turns, even going down a few flights of stairs.

Eventually, it makes it's way around another corner. But when I make the same turn it did, I stop walking. Even my own breath catches in my throat.

A dead end? How could that be? I know for a fact the butterfly went this way! I saw it with my two own eyes! How could it just disappear?

My steps become hushed as I walk closer to the door in a small excuse of a hallway. The wooden door is a milky purple, much like the butterfly. My hand grips softly around the small silver door handle. As slowly as possible, I open the door.

My first thought was this was some kind of sick joke. Such as opening the door to a hard brick wall or just another plain wall and the door is an accessory. But no, it's neither of those.

My eyes widen as a purple highlights flutter across my eyes. In this pitch black room, the only thing glowing is millions of small purple dots fluttering around the room. As I observe the lights closer, I realize they are millions of glowing purple butterflies. Wait-butterflies...? I sit in the doorway, my hand still attached to the door handle. My mouth drops gaping in amazement.

This is... beautiful. The swirl of purple melts into one big group and flutters in a circle, but as they swirl around, one small glowing purple dot falls down from the group. It flows smoothly, making it's way toward me. My hand reaches out slowly as it comes closer. Then, finally, it lands on the tip of my pale finger.

Perhaps I'm hallucinating. It could be a possibility, I mean how could this simple small insect make my whole entire body feel... safe?

A sudden grip snaps around my mouth and pulls me away from the room, from the butterfly. The butterfly flies away from my hand as it yanks back along with the rest of my body. A long arm stretches across my body and grips my wrist, making my other arm unable to move.

What... what is going on...?! Who is this?! My body struggles to pull away from the grip, but even I know that there's no way I'm escaping this trap.

Cold breath hits the side of my face, entering my right ear. It makes my spine shiver. "I have found you, Hatsune. Now you will be coming with me. You have learned plenty to much," a dark voice whispers, but it's not to deep. In fact, it might be just a boy.

"Let... go of me!" I yell with every ounce of strength I have left. I notice my voice is shaky, but so is the rest of my body. What is this boy going to do with me? Is he another one of Master's followers? "What do you want with me!?"

The boy chuckles loudly behind me. If only I could see his face...

"Well, first of all we need to restart you. Again. I'm we aware that your know about the viruses. Well, this virus allows you to remember your past. Soon enough, you'll know. And we don't want that." He finishes.

"Let... go of me!" I shriek as I elbow his side, his ribcage. His grip loosens around me and I stammer away from his grasp. He hawls over himself, catching the breath he lost.

Even if I can't see his front clearly, I can tell that he is wearing a black blindfold. A black blindfold? Why is he hiding his eyes? Before he can give me the answer, I bolt past him and run down the hallways, back to my room without stopping.

I trip into my room and lock the door tightly behind me as my breath turns heavy. Whoever that guy was, I don't want him coming in here.

"Oh, Miku. You're awake." A soft voice whispers behind me. I jolt towards the guest, almost hitting my head against the table next to the door.

A girl, about my age, is sitting at the end of the bed I awoke in. She has short lime green hair and bangs, the color matching her eyes. She lets out a friendly smile and stands up, walking toward me. "My name is Gumi, Gumi Megpoid. And your Miku, right? Yes, there's no other Vocaloid with teal hair." She extends her hand out toward me. I grip it, and she helps me up to my feet.

I nod shyly. "So you're a Vocaloid, too?" I ask. She nods and let's go of my hand. "So who were you running away from?" She asks as she goes to sit back on the bed.

I stare at the ground as my hand grips my arm. "This... boy, I think. He wanted to restart me." As I look up at Gumi, her eyes are wide and all kindness has somehow disappeared.

"They found us, again. God dammit!" She yells as she stands up. "But this time, unlike Len, we're fighting back!"

My mind swirls around itself as all the memories flow back in. That's right, Len woke me up because of the men that came to get me. Then... then I blacked out. Or did I? No, I didn't. Len drugged me. But why?

"Um, excuse me but where are we? And where is Len?" I ask in barely a whisper. She glooms at me and says coldly, "Len isn't here, and we are in some hotel." The last part she kinda shrugged. Is she mad at Len?

She hums quietly as she goes into the closet. I observe her, watching her every movement. "How can I really trust you?" I say, continuing to stare at the strange girl with green hair.

"Just like how you trust Len, you know him as much as you know your weak memory."

"Are you insulting me?" I bark out. Who does she think she is? Coming into this room, no, breaking in. I awoke here, so this is my room! She gives out a sigh and giggles. "I'm joking, now C'mere." She points a finger at me, not even lifting her gaze away from the closet.

I take a few steady steps toward her, but stay back a few feet just in case she attacks. You just can't trust anyone around here, not even a girl that looks like she'll tickle you to death. Literally.

A sudden small objects jumps out at me. Before I can move away, my arms grip tightly around it. It's burning sting scaring my flesh from the speed it was thrown. "Sorry 'bout that, but you'll need it." Gumi says as she turns back into the dark closet.

I look down at my arms. Laying flatly above is small, shiny black pistol. "What will I need this for?" I ask, my gaze lifting to see Gumi struggling to lift a big cardboard box. "What do you think? Do you really want to be taken away without fighting back?" She laughs under her breath.

"Yup! We are going total bad-ass here!" A moan escaping her mouth as she finally lifts the box and makes her way to the bed, laying it roughly down onto the unmade sheets.

I... I can't kill anyone. Human or not, I'm not going to see someone suffer at my own hands. I can sense Gumi staring down at me, another sigh comes out of her frustrated breath.

"Look, I don't care if you want to do it or not, but don't you want to live?" Both of her hands rests high on her hips. I shake my head lightly as I reach the gun out toward her. "If it means that innocent people will die, then no. I don't."

She frowns at the gun. C'mon, Gumi! Take it! I don't want to touch anything like this! I saw Len... kill people three times already. I don't want to see another person die in front of me!

Gumi shrugs and raises both of her hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay. I get it. But I don't think Len wants you to decline. It's both of your lives on the line. Not mine."

Hm? Why only mine and Len's?

From telling the squished expression I can feel on my face, Gumi gives up and explains. "Your the project, Miku. Always were. Len couldn't stand to see you die, or that's what I heard. Anyway, he killed Master to save you from dying. He ruined the plan of creating a perfect program. So the crew of Master's wants to re-make you and kill Len." She falls back onto the bed behind her.

"Re-make me...?" I manage to whisper. Honestly, I don't care what they do to me. What I'm worried about is if they're really going to kill Len.

"You see, they're not going to stop until your perfect. But they can't make another program like you because you have the kokoro. We all do, but yours is upgraded ninety-nine point two percent more advanced." Gumi rolls over onto her stomach and plays with the few long pieces of fallen green hair.

My head begins to swirl around itself again and again. I mean, I get what she's saying, but it's not properly processing into my mind straight away. So they want me to be perfect, but since I've escaped, they can't do that unless they have me back.

"It may sound like a win-win situation for you. Either you can go back to the lab, get restarted, and boom! You're a perfect program, " Gumi sits up and stares at the carpet ground, her bangs covering her eyes. "Or you can fight back to prevent that from happening. Once you become a perfect, all of us other Vocaloids will disappear into you, like we have never existed. We all become a part of you, but we all die inside of you."


	8. A Living Nightmare

**Your World, My World**

**Chapter 8:** A Living Nightmare

"I need to what!?"

"You need to attend school with us," says Luka. Her soft pink hair tied roughly in a messy bun. "If you do not choose to fight back like the rest of us, we need to hide you." Her voice is strong, as if she is talking to a stubborn child who refuses to listen.

After my experience with Gumi back in the hotel, as selfish as it was, I still chose not to kill anyone. Yes, she told me loud and clear that if I chose to go with Master's original plan, every other Vocaloid besides me will die. But even if it meant my own life, I cannot stand to see someone suffer because of my doing.

It's sick.  
And twisted.

I have no idea how everyone else can put up with it. The blood, the pleading, the crying... I rather not exist at all; even if that boy who tried to possibly kill me back at the hotel, he seeked for my life, but I will not seek for his.

Or rather, I think he did. When Gumi and I left the room, he was gone along with the purple butterflies. I tried to explain them to her and how beautiful they were, but she didn't eat the bait. No matter how vivid I explained it to her, she just shook her head and laughed.

I let out a sigh. "Fine. I'll go, but are we safe at this school? Won't Master's servants just track us down like they did the last time?" I ask looking straight into Luka's shimmering blue eyes. She nods, a few strands of her bangs escape her loose bun and fall onto her spotless face. "The school has a system where anything digital turns off."

"Won't we be turned off, too, then? I mean, we're programs." I say. Luka laughs lightly. "Of course not. We are nothing but a software for something greater."

I want to ask Luka so many more questions, but I'm afraid I'm already bugging her. So instead, I just nod lightly. It's not like I can just refuse to the offer, I don't want to put the other Vocaloids at risk of dying. If I decide not to go with them, Master's servants will track us down. And if they decide to leave me, considering I'm the only one with a working tracking device, they'll capture me and the Vocaloids will die. The closest thing to keep us all safe is for me to suck it up and attend this school.

"Also, we have a mind of our own thanks to our kokoros, which makes us no more real than humans themselves."

A high pitched voice echoes from behind. I turn around to see Rin and Len leaning against a big towering oak tree; it's yellow and red leaves gliding down onto the cold earthy ground. Rin is smiling brightly showing off her straight pearly white teeth. Len is by her side with his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes are closed as he faces the leaf covered ground.

Len isn't like this, he's usually the one smiling warmly.

My hand grips around the small kokoro on my necklace. No, I'm still wearing it. Why does he look so... complicated?

"So are we all going to attend this school?" I ask, still observing Len. Rin and Luka both nod as Luka says, "Of course. Outside of the school's campus we are in nothing but danger. Only a fool wouldn't agree to attend. Starting tomorrow, we will live on campus and in the dorms."

So it all starts tomorrow. A new life hiding from people who want to use me, but for what? Does it matter? Of course not. I know they are trying to use me for a perfect program. I will not risk the lives of other people. That is the whole reason why we are attending. To hide. All because I refuse to fight back.

Rin and Luka both turn the opposite way of the big oak tree and start walking away, getting ready to live as a new life on a school campus.

Just as I turn to follow them, Len unfolds his arms and grabs me my arm quickly. Not hard, but enough to stop me from going anywhere. With Rin and Luka's fast pace to get ready to pack for tomorrow, there's no way they will notice my sudden absence at their side. Or at least not for a while.

I turns towards Len, who is still facing the ground. His soft golden yellow hair covering his eyes.

"When we attend school tomorrow," his voice grows cold, but soothing and soft against his lips, "meet me after last class by the water fountain. You can't miss it."

Before I can ask why can't we talk now since we are already alone, he let's go of my arm and walks in the direction of Rin and Luka. I grip my arm with my other hand. Is he mad at me? I haven't done anything, have I? My heart starts to pound hard against my chest. It's strange seeing Len anything but calm. Even when he was crying that night, it was strange to see him suddenly crack from calm to sad.

Sad because of me.

Because of something in my past lifetime, but what does that have to do with now? I can't remember any other lifetimes besides this one. If Len's moos keeps changing when he thinks about the lifetime before, it must of been pretty bad for it to haunt you.

Len is a fragile boy, and if I don't watch what I do, I'm afraid that they boy will shadder into pieces in front of me.

• • •

Just as I thought.

At first, I was alarmed when I realized that this school was perfectly normal with its never ending classes, horrible lunch food, and shrieking teachers pulling their hair out at stubborn students. I know Luka had discussed that we are here because of me and how it will keep us safe, but I didn't know that we would be hidden this well. It's just a normal school, so no one would ever guess a few programs are hiding here.

Luka had also explained in more detail last night that we will now be living on campus and in the dorms just to be safe. So all night last night I had packed everything portable in my room which included clothes, a few bathroom supplies, and bed sheets along with a matching pillow.

I also went to Len's room to see if he is okay. But instead of finding him, I found an empty room. I haven't seen him since we were by the big oak tree. I haven't even glimpsed a sight of him all day on the first day of attending Sani High Academy. Now I sit in a cold, hard school desk in my last period class. All of the Vocaloids were supposed to attend this school starting today, but I don't even know who is human and who is a program. No one told me how many of us Vocaloids there are.

I think back to yesterday when Len told me to meet him by the school's fountain. Oh, and he was eight when he said "You can't miss it". The huge white marble fountain is within the school's heart; it lays in the middle of a maze of an endless garden filled with trees and flowers. It was one of the first things that attracted my attention when we first arrived early this morning. Now all I have to do is wait for the last class bell to ring...

My eyes dart to the digital clock on the far side of the murky white wall. A frustrated sigh escapes my lips as I turn back and gaze out of the towering windows next to me.

Twenty more minutes. You can do it, Miku.

I rest my jaw bone on the palm of my hand. Outside of the spotless window is an endless amount of red and yellow trees. Far from where I sit, I can almost glimpse the booming white fountain in the middle of the trees.

Len still isn't there, where is he? If Len wants to talk to me in private, something must be eating him. He's usually open to me, telling me all of his emotions and sometimes a hint of what is truly bothering him.

I keep thinking about Len until I finally pull away from my daze and realize everyone is getting up from their seats and exiting the sliding door leading into the hallway. I must have been in deep thought to not of heard the loud ending bell dismissing the students.

I run out of the room, a few stares fix on me as I run faster and faster through out the school building. I even pass up a few Vocaloids I already know, but I'm not even close to worried about them. My mind is only focused on Len.

I bolt down the stairs and exit the the front glass doors. My pace finally slows as I enter the pool of towering trees. If I wasn't so caught up into Len, I would think that the sight was beautiful. Yellow and red leaves falling slowly to the ground below, the way the trees are covered in even more of the soft color of a blend of orange. It seems the trees have leaves just to give away during fall.

But no, I cannot focus on my surrounding. I don't have the time to. I'm sickly worried about Len.

After what seems like a life time of wondering, I finally make it to the huge sprinkling white fountain releasing shiny, crystal clear water from it's water-hose tips.

But no Len.

Instead of Len like I was expecting, a girl, about my age with golden blonde hair tied into a high side ponytail, sits at the fountain's edge. When she turns to look at me, a pair of bright yellow eyes meet mine as my heart races against my chest to where I'm afraid it will burst out of my flesh.

Those eyes were in my dream.  
Those eyes were the ones that killed me.

Her low-cut bangs almost cover them, but her eyes are almost impossible to miss. She must, too, be a Vocaloid. No average human would have yellow eyes so pure it's terrifying. It's as if just by gazing at me an electric shock courses through my cold frozen body.

She turns turns her back back around facing the other way again and stands up. She slowly stands up and with a small smirk on her pale lips, she says, "You are Miku, correct? Of course you are. No other Vocaloid has shiny teal hair," her eyes dig deep into mine, "but just so you know, I don't want you talking to me."

She tilts her small head and gives me a smile, as if she just made a new best friend. But no, she didn't. If anything, it was more of a small threat. But why would she try to threat me? We haven't even really met yet! I open my mouth to speak, to say hello, to do something so we don't get off on a bad start. But before I can, she shakes her head.

"Don't even try, Ms. Hatsune. People like you and I don't get along very well. Please, try to spare wasted time. I'm not even going to waste any further breath or energy on you than I already have." She gives me a small nod and turns away in the opposite direction into the party of trees.

I thrust my body towards her. The sudden jolt of movement almost makes me trip over myself. My hand flings out and grabs her slim wrist tightly as I look up at her. Her strong yellow eyes snapping to mine.

"Let go of me!" She demands as she flings her wrist away from my grasp so hard nd powerful, it makes my grip no match to hold on.

These yellow eyes that she owns... there's something strong about them. Not in a way like I'm attracted to them, but just the opposite. They make my stomach turn and twist into knots and makes my heart jump up to my throat where I can't even breath.

Her gaze is still glaring at me strongly and coldly, like they have been bolted into place. My throat goes dry making my voice raspier than it naturally is as I ask quietly, "Why can't we get along?"

I focus directly on her until a soft chuckle escapes her mouth, quiet at first, but slowly rises into a deep knee-slapping laughter that makes your eyes water. My breath freezes again. Maybe it's even a little bit evil. An evil laugh, but what did I say to make her laugh so hard and cruel at me? Is there something wrong with getting along?

Her breath finally calms as she turns to face me. A wide smiles still spreads across her lips. "Oh, I get it. You still haven't regained your memories." A giggle still haunts inside her voice. My eyes squint. Memories...?

"What memories?" I find myself asking out loud when it was intended to stay in my mind. But as soon as I said it, I do not regret it. I need to know. No one will tell me, including Len, anything before I woke up as a Vocaloid program.

"Our past lives, duh. What other memories?" Her voice is back to being cold, and any hint of laughter or joy has been completely erased. One look from my confused expression makes her smile.

"What a shame. You and I were not close to being friends back then, let's just put it at that." She turns around once again to leave, but stays glued to her spot until she says, "Oh and just so you know, Len was the one that ended your life."


	9. Untold Pain

**Your World, My World.**

**Chapter 9: ****Untold Pain**

I find myself gaping at the leaf-covered ground that lays before me. Instead of sitting on the concrete benches that surround the fountain, I sit on the edge of the fountain where I found that girl but only sitting on the opposite end where she did. My body hunched over leaning even closer to the ground is enough for me to cool down. Not only from the drops of water that slams against the back of my neck, but also to clear my mind a little from the fog of questions that seems to haunt my head.

Programs don't have past lives. Programs aren't even supposed to have kokoros or souls, if that's what it's called. Human souls can't get into something that isn't truly alive after they die, right? Is it truly possible that after your death, your soul can sneak its way into something else? If so, that just adds more questions to the list.

Questions that only my creator can answer.

I turn my head and stare at the crystal clear water instead of the cold earthy ground. My bangs flow down alongside my face while the rest of the long, think hair is tied into high pigtails. But the bangs themselves are long enough to limit my view of vision, which makes only the flowing water visible.

But Master is dead.

I saw Len kill him the first time I woke up in this life. Master was the first other being I saw-and he was the first death. Why would he kill me because I didn't know my name? Couldn't he just tell me? My soul keeps repeating in this body when I die anyway, so couldn't Len just wait a few more minutes? Maybe I would know my past by now if I woke up as a reborn soul.

No.

This isn't about Len. This is about Master... it's about me. But Len made it a part of the reason why I have so many questions to ask, all because he saved my life. Now Len is a part of who I am now... a very big part. If only Len had let Master improve on my mistakes, then I would know who I was in the past and I wouldn't be so confused.

What if I went to the lab and surrendered myself to the servants? Do they have the answers I seek for..? Of course they would, or at least one of them. No ruler I know can keep a secret goal to themselves, they have to share it with someone else. Right? My past has somehow gotten to Len to the point where he can't let go... if only I knew what he knows. Say I did go to the lab and I asked all the questions about my past that bothered me, get them answered, feel complete about my soul, and let them reset me like they originally wanted?

No, Miku. No. You can't do that. If you let them reset you, all of the other Vocaloids will die inside of you as you upgrade to a better version.

I quickly shake my head and dismiss the thought. I may want to find out more about myself, but I will not do it if I risk the lives of other souls. But would their souls be reborn like mine does? Or would they die along with their programmed bodies? Whatever it is, I'm not taking the chance.

But...

My eyes slowly close as my blood starts to pump lightly against my head and ears. The headache makes my thoughts much more painful.

What do I do? Go with Master's original plan for the better of my future or let everyone that's my kind die? It should be pretty obvious which one is the right thing to do, but I'm not even sure if these other programs are the good guys or the bad guys here.

I lean my body softly towards the fountain's water that lays to my left while my eyes are shut from the world. Before I know it, I can feel myself falling sideways. The rush of soft wind against my face calms me down, but it's nothing compared to the cool water that splashes against the side of my face as my entire body meets the fountain's glistening water.

When I open my eyes, I realize that I have dunked myself into the shallow water as my headache flows away. I almost didn't even notice the large figure hovering outside of the fresh, cool water I have drowned my body into. My long teal hair is floating above my sight of vision that's above my body. It floats above and under the surface of the water. As soon as I spot a gap from the outside world, a flash of sparkling blue-even softer than the water around me- meets my gaze as my entire body warms, making what I thought was cool water into a warm feeling of light.

At that moment, I can see my necklace chain float up in front of me giving me a clear view of the heart locket. A that moment I gently bolt my body upward out of the calm water and into the brisk evening air of the outside world. I climb over the concrete edge of the fountain and reclaim my spot where I was sitting before I dove in. As I look up at the figure through my dripping bangs, I can see that Len is holding a baby blue blanket and is warmly covered in long sleeved clothing.

Great. Another question. How do programs get cold?

"You must be cold, Miku." Len smiles warmly and offers the fuzzy blanket to me. "The weather isn't going to be warm for a while now since it's fall, and being wet in the cold can make you sick." His voice is calm and soothing, sweet and clear.i

I reach out my water dripping hand and take the soft, long blanket. I cape it around my shoulders and arms, the rest of it flowing tightly around my upper body. It supports little heat and does a horrible job at keeping me dry, but by Len simple being by my side makes everything go warm.

Before he can say anything more, I blurt out," Who was that girl?" To be honest, I don't care for the blanket or the water or the cool air. All I care about is the girl's yellow eyes and her claim of Len killing me in my past life.

He looks down at me with soothing eyes so warm, it makes me wonder if he is some sort of God that has the ability to heal the wounded. But no, he's just a boy.

He's just Len.

"Who?" He asks as he sits down beside me on the edge of the fountain. I look up at him and say," The girl with yellow eyes... who is she?"

If that girl was telling the truth about Len being the cause of my past life's death, then I need to hear it from him. But how could she possibly know about the past I might possibly share with Len? He wouldn't just tell someone the past that he... regrets.

Yes, that is why he was crying the other night. Something about the necklace and my past life. If what Neru said was true after all, then that also means that every other Vocaloid can remember their past life. Everyone but me.

If Len hadn't saved me, I probably would have been born already knowing my past.

"Oh, so you met her. She is nothing but a threat-less girl who just craves her phone." He chuckles lightly as he runs his fingers through my soaking wet hair. "Her name is Akita Neru."

The name doesn't ring a bell, but it still sends a shiver down my already cold spine. Akita Neru. Even the name sounds non friendly.

My gaze falls on Len. "She said that..." my voice trembles as I remember her words, "that you were the cause of my death."

As soon as I said it, I immediately regret it. Neru is just a girl, what does she know? She could be lying for all I know. I probably just confused Len... now what? Have an awkward conversation about Neru and her possible lies? But no, in fact Len's expression is just the opposite of what I expected.

His eyes suddenly droop and darken, as if he has been suddenly drowned in sadness and shame. His face falls downward, and his bangs cover his eyes.

"She does not know what happened that night and never will. Do not believe a word she says, Miku." His voice isn't dark and cold, but instead it comes out uneasy and trembling. His face is still glued facing the ground while I stare at him.

I want him to talk to me. I want him to open up and share his thoughts with me, I just have no idea why he won't. Something is truly eating him, and it has ever since we met; but he won't tell me what is bothering him so much. It's like he's trapped in a bad dream with no escape, and I want to know what that dream is.

I sigh, afraid of how his reaction will be when I quietly ask, "What happened to me? How did I die?"

Under the forest of his yellow blonde hair, I can see his eyes widen. He slowly turns his pale face towards me and whispers, "Why would you ask that?" His voice is so small and fragile, I almost didn't even hear it.

I bolt my gaze away from him and instead, I focus on the falling leaves of red and yellow drift slowly to the ground.

Of course he is not going to tell me, and I'm not even sure if I want to know anymore. The way he reacts when the subject of our past is brought up makes my heart ache. I don't want to bring him any unnecessary pain. I quickly mumble never mind and stare at the ground.

I can feel his hand softly rest on my shoulder. My gaze turns to him. His face is no longer sad... in fact, I can't even tell what he is feeling right now. His expression gives no emotions. What is he thinking?

"Miku," he whispers as his other hand lifts to rest on my cold cheek. The warmth it brings is incredible, like it was near a blazing fire just seconds before. It warms my whole entire body making fall's cool air flow away. But as I look up to see Len's closed eyes, I realize that they are slowing leaning closer and closer to me. My eyes widen as my breath haults in my throat. The rest of my body freezes in place. His hands stop me from moving anywhere, even though they are only on my shoulder and cheek.

His soft pale face is moving closer to mine, and his eyes remain softly closed. In a matter of seconds, the tip of his nose grazes mine lightly as he turns his head to avoid bumping it into mine. My eyes remain wide.

The edges of his lips are only about an inch away from my own. I can feel the light heat coming from his skin. His lips.

Just when I'm about to think he is going to finally meet his lips with mine, his hand on my shoulder lightly pushes me back and our faces separate. The other hand, the one on my cheek, drops to his side.

The boy in front of me, the boy who saved my soul from dying almost... almost kissed me.

He lets go of my shoulder as his gaze meets the ground. He whispers in a mumble, " I'm sorry, Miku. I'm so sorry."

I can feel my cheeks blush badly as my eyes seem to be frozen wide as I stare straight ahead. Did he want me to come here... so he can kiss me? But why would he be so harsh to tell me to meet him here? Something stopped him from kissing me, and it wasn't because he is nervous. Something is on his mind.

And that's when it hits me.

He didn't kiss me because of a secret memory that haunts him everywhere he goes. He thinks that whatever happened in the past is to strong to forget, even though I can't remember it. Yes, that is why he is so sad when he is with me.

"Len," I mumble as I look down at him hunching over, "what's wrong?"

"I don't want to cry anymore. Crying doesn't get rid of the pain I went through. It's all my fault. How do I... stop it?" Len's voice breaks as he jolts his head up to look at me. His eyes are a watery blue.

A firework of pain courses through my body. Len is sad because of us. Even when I ask him, he avoids telling me what happened. I will not force the answer out of him, but I do desperately want to know what happened in our past life.

In our past life.

So it is true. Based on Len's reactions to the subject of my death, Neru was right. We do share a life if not more, not including this one.

But how would she know that?


	10. Same Blood, Different Minds

**Your World, My World**

**Chapter 10: ****Same blood, Different Minds**

I'm going to find Neru.

After that almost-kiss with Len, I want to ask her how she knows about our untold past life. And since Len won't tell me with pain, and I can't stand to see him in pain, maybe Neru will. No, I'll make her tell me. There is no way she just randomly guessed that Len had something to do with my past life, so I'm going to find out what she knows and how.

There's an abandoned school dorm that us Vocaloids will be using on campus. If the human students found out that we aren't human, we would be kicked out for sure. Or maybe worse. But we can't get kicked out, the school has a device to keep up all hidden.

Or to keep me hidden.

If it wasn't for me, we wouldn't even have to hide in a school pretending to be normal students. In my kokoro, I have a tracking device that Master's servants can use to find us, but it doesn't work here at Sani High Academy.

The Vocaloids, including me, have permission to live in the abandoned dorm, so Neru has to be behind one of these doors. She might not even be in her room right now. It hasn't been all that long since I first saw her. She might still be wondering around campus right now. She might-

"Mi-kuuu~!" A loud soft voice sings from behind me.

Before I can turn around, a force so big, strong, and heavy slams into my back; and I, along with the object, tumble to the ground causing a few leaves to shimmer from the ground into the night air.

A light giggle reaches my ears as I open my eyes. From the power of the blow, my eyelids are the only things that I can move without causing a bruising pain.

In the corner of my eye, I can see a hint of the tip of a big white bow glowing in the darkness of the night.

"Rin...!" I gasp under a loud, painful grunt. She laughs again as she stays sitting on my back. "Where have you been? You didn't even say hi to me at school today!" She says in a bubbly voice.

"Rin, get off her. I'm sure that is not a comfortable." A chuckle hints around those words. I turn my head to see a figure walking closer to us.

"Oh, Kaito, you're no fun." Rin laughs and rolls off me, making me grunt again. Kaito's shimmering blue hair almost blends in with the night sky, it's hard to see him. He's the boy who helped me recover after the escape from the lab along with that brown-haired girl. As if Rin were reading my mind, she asks, "Where's Meiko? You two are always together."

I stand back up slowly, the pain from the hard ground still fresh in my bones. Kaito laughs. "Girls night out with Luka and Haku. I think Gumi is finally allowed to go with them."

"Girls night out...?" I ask. But I don't really care about that, what I really want to ask was who is Haku and how many other Vocaloids are there? It seems like new Vocaloid appear out of nowhere.

Rin pouts and crosses her arms over her chest as she mumbles, "Girls night out! I'm a girl! But no, to the it's 'Older girls night out'. They think I'm just a kid!"

"Rin, you're only fourteen." Kaito laughs. His laugh is so true and pure, he makes it sound easy. But no, in the state we're in, how can anyone seriously laugh?

Calm down, Miku. As ling as we are in campus, we are safe.

I gasp. No, I'm not worried about that. What I'm worried about... is that his laugh is so strong and familiar, there's no way I'm wrong. Then why am I thinking his laugh is fake? Maybe not now, but it was forced some other time. But when? I've only seen him twice so far in this never-ending lifetime.

I shake that question off me and instead ask, "Is Neru with them?" Yes, Neru does look around my age, maybe older; but is she mature enough to go out with the other Vocaloid girls?

Rin looks at me and shakes her head. "No, she's not the type to go to social clubs, bars, where ever they go. Why? Did you meet her?" Rin asks as she dusts off her clothes from the dirt that floated in the air when she attacked me. Kaito raises an eyebrow as it hides his long straight bangs. "She's a strange girl. Gets so rude when you get on her bad side." He nods and smiles at me.

There it goes again. That smile... no one can smile like him. It's so warming and smooth and... familiar. I can taste it. If what Neru said was true, that other Vocaloids besides me can remember their past life, then Kaito must have been in my past life too. And if that's true, he might already know me as a whole different person.

I may be wrong, but I have a good feeling that we met before this life; and that's exactly why I'm trying to find Neru: to see if she knows anything about my untold past.

The sooner, the better.

I look at both of them and slightly bow. "Thank you for stopping by, but I need to go. See you two later!" I raise my head and give them a quick wave. Before they can stop me, I turn around and run the opposite way.

I need to find Neru. Now. I need to know what happened in my past.

I keep running in the brisk of night. Earlier today, us Vocaloids didn't get a good mentor to show us the entire school's campus. All they showed us was the dorm we would be sleeping in and the school building. The only thing I know about the school's outside yard is the big white fountain, bu tit was the first thing I saw when we arrived here.

And because of that, I have no idea where I am or where I am going. The school's outside campus is huge! Someone could get lost in this maze. I just hope it isn't me.

I keep running until my lungs set on fire. I stop running and stand in the middle of the paved sidewalk leading to who-knows-where. It seems I can't even catch my breath. After a few moments, I can finally reach a normal breathing pace. I let out a small sigh. Where could she be?

As I look around, I realize I am surrounded by long trees that never seem to end. As I keep looking around, a small dot of light catches my attention. At first I thought it was a flashlight, but as it moves closer to me, I realize that it is fluttering in the air... and that it is glowing purple. A glowing purple butterfly.

"I liked your little romantic moment with Len a while ago, but why didn't you make the last move and kiss him instead?"

I jolt my head up. I'm starting to get real sick of these sudden pop-ups. I glance around, but in the dark it's useless to see anything. Only the weak moonlight is my light in this drowning darkness.

That voice.. I heard it before. Who does it belong to?

I can feel a strong grip land on my shoulder. In my left ear, I can feel cold breath pound against it as a dark boy-ish voice whispers, "Who are you looking for? It seem s like you are having a hard time finding them."

Suddenly, the grip pushes me forward, away from them self. "You're pathetic. Neru was right." The stranger chuckles.

I slowly turn my gaze around. I know exactly who is talking to me.

Even in the blind darkness of the night, his figure is clear. Even though I didn't see it clearly the first time we met, the black blindfold around his eyes makes my heart stop.

What is he doing here? He already tried to kidnap me back at the hotel, back when I was distracted by those purple butterflies. Purple butterflies? I look back into the woods. That strange purple light is now gone. So this boy... he attracts glowing purple butterflies? Is that possible?

I shake my head. How did he find me here? The campus blocks my tracking device! He couldn't have possibly followed me here or know I was hiding here.

Before I can stop myself, I ask, "How did you find me?"

I observe him. Even though his eyes are covered, the rest of his body is still visible. He's taller than me and obviously either my age or older. He has hair light Kaito's; it's short with long bangs that almost covers his eyes. Kaito's are slightly swept to the side, but this person's is covering his whole forehead. Of course, it's not like he's ugly. He actually looks like he could be a model with how fit he looks and his long black jacket that covers his body. A boy dressed in black.

But his hair... it's not a natural human hair color. It's actually the same color as mine. The soft teal color glistens in the moonlight, just like mine is. Why does he have the same hair color as me?

"Who do you think I am, Miku?" He asks. His body facing mine as if he can see clearly through the black blindfold.

I stare at him. "You are from the P.M.T.S.A. lab. You are here to capture me and bring me back, restart me, and kill Len." My heart is beating abnormally now. Whoever this guy is, he is making me more than uncomfortable.

He slightly tilts his head and chuckles. "Ding ding ding! Give her a prize! " He laughs. "But also, I am here for more personal reasons. Such as to finally meet myself."

What? Himself? I find myself glued to the ground, thinking of what he meant. Once I can't find an answer, I ask, "What do you mean yourself?"

He smiles at me. "Oh, Miku. You're such a fool." He starts to walk closer to me. I want to run away, but it seems I am bolted to the spot. His pale hand reaches out and grabs a long piece of hair that dangles in one of my two ponytails. He brings it up to his lips. I stand there, motionless. I'm waiting for him to tell me the answer I asked for.

A cold voice appears to my side, coming from the woods. "Because he is you, Hatsune. He is the same person as you."

My eyes widen as my head jolts to my side finding Neru leaning against a thick tree. Her arms crossed over her chest. There she is, but why is she with this boy who is from the lab? Isn't she a Vocaloid too?

She smiles and walks to stand next to the boy. She nods at him as he lets go of my hair. He smiles also. "He is made from the same DNA as you. To put it in simple terms, we used your data to create him. Mikuo Hatsune." She says as she stares at me. He nods as his smile grows wider.

"You're working with him!? If you let him take me back, you'll die!" I yell. My voice is jumpy and scared. She laughs. "I won't. If Master's servants know that I captured you, they'll let me live. As for Mikuo, he isn't a Vocaloid. Just a copy of you." She holds onto his arm. "Either way, we get to live."

I bow my head down and stare at the ground. She may be telling the truth, if she is, what will I do? "How did you find me?" I ask, my voice quiet. This time, Mikuo speaks. "I am you, Miku. That means I know where you are and what you are doing. We have the same data, and since I am a copy, you do not know things about me. Is that all the questions you want to ask? Because the sooner we turn you in, the sooner we don't have to worry about you anymore."

"One more..." I whisper. I look up straight into Neru's yellow eyes. "How did you know that Len and I share a past?"

"Now now, I can't give you too much information. I wasn't even supposed to tell you about Mikuo. Now go. I have no intention to capture you right now."

I open my mouth to speak, but before I can, a pool of glowing purple butterflies surround Neru and Mikuo. In an instant, the light is to bright that I have to look away. The moment it dies down and I look forward again, they're gone.


	11. A Memory of Friendship

**Your World, My World**

**Chapter 11: ****A Memory of Friendship**

I couldn't sleep last night.

After my encounter with Neru and Mikuo, I had to go lie down somewhere. I had to think through what they just told me. It sure did give me one hell of a headache though. I tried sleeping, but my mind wouldn't take a break from thinking.

The moment the sun rose over the horizon of trees and its soft sunlight danced through my window, I realized that I needed to warn everybody. I need to warn everyone about Neru betraying everyone else so she could restart me while every other Vocaloid dies. Why would she even want to do it though? She said she did because she wouldn't have to worry about me anymore, but why?

She is also a Vocaloid. No human owns yellow eyes. She is us and we are her...

My mind fixes to that boy, Mikuo. He is me, but I am not him. He is just a copy of who I am and formed into a new person. Is he hearing what I am thinking right now? No, we both have separate minds. He only know where I am. Damn him! Since he works for the P.M.T.S.A, he could simply tell Master's servants where I am hiding! Then us Vocaloids would have no where to hide!

I need to do something about this. I just can't sit back a wait for Neru to decide when to turn me in. No matter what, I will not let the other Vocaloids die. Including Len, since they want to kill him for kidnapping me and killing Master.

Len...  
Neru never answered my question about how she knows our past. I know Len wouldn't tell anyone, including me.

I bolt out of my small bed and runs out of my dorm room. Rin sleeps peacefully in the other bed across from mine, even though she is my roommate and I'm very clumsy, she doesn't seem to hear a thing. I turn the corner and keep running until I am almost into the boy's part of the dorm where Len is sleeping. If I need to warn anyone about Neru, it'll be Len first.

Before I can cross over to the boy's side, a large figure walks out from nowhere and before I know it, we both slam hard onto the carpeted floor. When we reach the ground, a soft girl-like yelp pops out from the object. I sit up on my knees and rub my head. "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you..."

My hand drops back down to my side as a awfully pale girl in front of me places her hand on her forehead and looks up at me with bright crimson eyes. A clumsy smile places her lips as she sits up. Her long snow white hair with a hint of silver is tied neatly into a long pony-tail in the back of her head. A black bow decorates where it starts and she has long flowing bangs almost covering her red eyes.

"It's okay. I didn't expect to get bumped into while on my way to my room. My name is Haku Yowane." She nods at me and smiles again.

My eyes widen.

"Hey Clarith?" I ask, my voice warm and happy. Clarith looks at me with a confused expression and ask in a soft voice, "Yes, Michaela? "

I shyly smile at her and ask is a quiet voice, "Why aren't you happy?" I watch her as her soft face disappears into sadness. I hate it when it does that. I never mean to make her unhappy, but the reason I became human was to make all of her sadness disappear.

She stares at the grass meadow that we lay in and doesn't speak for several moments. When she turns to me, a wide smoothing smile spreads across her face. "Before you came, I was lonely. Ever since I found you by that tree, I knew I wasn't lonely anymore." She lets out a soft giggle as she leans on my shoulder. "I am happy. I'm always happy when I'm talking to you."

I smile back at her. There we go. She's happy again. It pains to me to see my friend sad. I think for a moment about what will make her face even brighter. I turn to her and say, "How about we move away from this village? Everyone has green hair but you, so why not move away where no one minds your beautiful white hair?" I smile at her.

She gasps. "What? Just us two? How will we survive?" Even though she is worried about my sudden plan, she seems to be excited about it. "We will work as maids or something. As long as you're happy, we can work anywhere!"

A soft smile spreads across her face as she nods at me. "That sounds great. I like that idea." Her soft voice is calm now. "It's settled! By tomorrow morning, we will move away from this village and work someone else for happiness!"

I will do anything to see Clarith smile.

Haku jumps backward the same time I do as we gape at each other. My hand covers my mouth as she stares, as if frightened, at me. Did she see the same thing I did? Of course she did, otherwise she wouldn't have jumped the same exact time I did.

That girl... Clarith I think it was... she looks exactly like this girl, Haku. They both have white silver hair and smooth pale skin, but why can't I remember her eyes?

In a small whisper to where I can nearly hear it, she says, "Michaela? You're... alive?"

My heart drops.

What in the hell did I just see? A vision? No, it's already happened. A memory? It can't be. I can't remember my past, how can a part of it just pop out of no where?

In a blurry moment, Haku pounces from her spot onto me and wraps her arms tightly around my shoulder and neck. Even though I can't clearly see her face and juding by the whimpers, I can tell she is crying. "I can't believe you're back. Gumi told me that your spirit wouldn't be reborn again..."

I place my hands on her back, giving her a small hug in return to her huge one. "What do you mean, Haku?" I ask, my voice quiet. This is all to confusing. This girl was from my dream. The dream I had before Len woke me up so we could escape. She wasn't exactly in it.. but I remember mentioning a girl named Clarith.

"My white haired friend." Is what I called her.

She begins to sob on my shoulder before yelling, "Gumi and you were spirits! Spirits that turned into humans! You were supposed to die when Rillianne ordered you to...! Your spirit... wasn't supposed to be reborn again..." By the time she reaches the end if her sentence, her small voice has grown weak and has flooded in even more sobs.

I place my hands on her shoulders and yank her back away from me. In an instant, I quickly and firmly ask, "What are you talking about!?"

The sudden shout made her startled for a moment. Then her small face suddenly grows dimmer and her sad expression gets worse. "I see. you can't remember anything..."

She wipes away her fallen tears and stares at anything but my gaze. After a few silent moments, I ask, "Haku. What don't I remember?"

Was she in my past life, too? How many more? It's getting on my damn nerves that I don't even remember what hurt so many people.

She quickly shakes her head. "I'm not allowed to tell you."

What..? Not allowed to tell me? Why can't anyone tell me anything!? I take a long, slow sigh as I try to calm down. There's a reason. There's always a reason. "Why not?" I ask, my gaze boring into hers as soon as she looked up at me.

In a hushed whisper, she says quietly enough so only I can hear, "If I do, you'll die."

**(( If you haven't noticed, this chapter is shorter than the others. I wanted to put all the following drama in Chapter 12 because it's a lot to process. I also wanted you guys to know that I am basing this story almost completely off of the Daughter of Evil series. Almost. This is what happens after everyone died. Drama drama drama.~))**


	12. What Kills Me

**Your World, My World**

**Chapter 12: ****What Kills Me**

I didn't go to school today either.

I didn't even tell Len about Neru.

Instead, I sat in my room all day long sitting by the wide, shiny window that overlooks the school's garden. I even get a good view of the water fountain from here. I just stared at the falling leaves that I was way high above. Watching from a bird's point of view; the bash of red, yellow, and orange floated all around me.

But of course, I didn't focus on just outside. How could I possibly do that when in the past 24 hours, everything changed my life?

I finally understood what everything meant a few hours ago, after my encounter with Haku. I ran away from her after she told me it would kill me to remember. literally.

It all makes sense: The reason why Neru won't tell me, the reason why Len won't mumble a thing about it, and why Haku just admitted it to me. I am not made no remember my past. That virus that lurks inside of me... the reason why Master wanted to restart me wasn't only because I couldn't remember my name, but also because I can't remember my past like the other Vocaloids. Right now, I don't have the right software to remember.

If I do, my data won't cooperate correctly and... I'll die. If there's anything I learned about Vocaloids, it's that we're not robots.

We can bleed, we have organs, we can breathe, we can think, we can touch water, everything that robots can't. We are programs. Copies of realistic humans only... fake.

It would be so much easier if we were just human. It's killing me that I don't know about my past, and if I do, that will kill me literally. How can I live my life knowing I can't see what everyone else sees?

Knock knock.

My gaze slowly turns to the skinny wooden door on the other side of the room. I remain quiet, wanting to sound like I'm not here. I don't want to talk to anyone right now. I'm to angry and sad to speak with anyone.

Without my permission, the door slowly squeaks open. Dammit, I forgot to lock it.

The first narrow figure in the doorway stands Haku. Her hair is the same way it was this morning, and she is still wearing the school uniform. School hours hasn't ended yet, is she skipping too?

I don't notice Len standing behind her until she bows at me, and Len is clearly shown standing right behind her. He nods at me and they both come into my small dorm room.

"I'm sorry for confusing you this morning, Miku." Haku states is a soft voice. It sounds like she is being forced to say the things she is now. I stand up and face them, my back now facing the window. Oh how I want them to desperately leave so I can stare out of it again.

She continues, "I wasn't supposed to tell you the things I did, even though it wasn't that much."

Before she can go on, I interrupt, "No, it was a lot. I'm just confused why everyone is so hurt and scared from something that happened in another lifetime."

Len walks past Haku and stands closer to me. "It's my fault. I shouldn't have saved you in the state you are in, but I am also happy that I did. If Master had made you a perfect, your popularity would have outrun all of us other Vocaloids and we would be deleted."

What...?

Did he just say that if I was completely perfect, I would be to good compared to the rest, and that they would be... deleted?

Len's firm grip lands on my shoulder as I look up at him. "Miku, I'm sorry that it's problem after problem with us-"

"-with me, Len. It's problems for me. Everyone else is just trying to protect me so I don't make a choice where everyone will die. I am the problem, Len." I interrupt him. As much as I hate to cut him off, I had to state it. It's a fact, no matter how many opinions are used against it.

He sighs and leans against the window, his gaze facing the ceiling. Haku still remains right by the door, staring at the both of us. As usual, in a quiet voice, she says, "As much as I hate to admit it, Miku is right. Everything is her choice. It always has been." Her gaze fixes on me. "Let's just hope she won't make a choice to kill us or herself just so she can remember."

We remain quiet for a few long minutes.

"Haku, go to class please." Len says in a firm voice. Haku bows again and runs quickly out of the room.

I stare at Len. I haven't seen him since yesterday. Maybe now's a good chance to warn him about Neru and how she is betraying us.

"Miku, I want you to know that we all care for you. We are not only trying to keep you from making to wrong choice because of the sake of our lives, but yours too. We need you to stay with us. If you go with them to the lab, they might do something wrong and then we all die. Do you want that?"

I stare at the ground and shake my head. "I just feel so hurt and empty knowing that everyone knows what is going on but me. Everyone is hurt because of the past, and I'm not allowed to know why."

Len walks over and sits on my bed. He looks up at me with beautiful sky blue eyes, almost as if they're sad. "I can't tell you the past. One, because it will kill you and two, because it will kill me on the inside; but I can tell you this." He looks straight into my eyes. "Us Vocloids made a promise to start over in this lifetime as programs, to forget whatever happened in the past and start a new life. But with the memories that haunt us, it's really hard for most of us to just forget it. Such as Haku, Neru, and myself."

I walk over to him, slightly kneel down, and hug him. His body heat warms me as soon as I wrap my arms around his neck softly. I can feel my heart chain on my necklace dig into my skin from how firm I am hugging him, but that only makes it worse.

"Can you answer me this? What does this necklace have to do with us?" I ask calmly. I don't want to let go of him, I don't ever want to. He's so warm and makes me feel safe. He makes all the confusion flow away from my mind. It's obvious that he loves me, but what it holding him back? "I just want you to love me, Len."

After a few silent moments, he says in a quiet voice only to be heard by me, "I gave it to you a long time ago, before you died. Before the war, before my death, before everything."

In an instant, he wraps his arms around me and hugs my body tight against his. I can't ask him what happened now that I know it'll kill me and in a way, kill him too. It hurts this boy, which makes me want to know it even more.

We remain in this hugging position for a couple of minutes. He decides to break the silence by lightly pushing me away, looking into my eyes, and says in a more clear and firm voice, "Let us pretend none of this happened. Pretend that we live a normal life with normal situations and, for the sake of the school, attend classes. We are having a school ball in a few days, and I want you to attend it. All of the other Vocaloids will be there also." He nods at me.

A few days... what does Neru plan to do until the school ball? Should I even tell Len now? Maybe... maybe if I let Mikuo kidnap me and bring my back to the lab, I'll get to restore my memories and then run away. I'm sure I can escape before they restart me and kill everyone else. I can just ask for my memories first, then escape before they can catch me. I stare at Len.

If I'm not careful, they'll kill him by their own hands. They want to kill this boy, because he helped me escape from becoming a perfect; so they wouldn't have the high risk of getting deleted. Len saved every other Vocaloid.. as well as myself, but I can't sit around for the rest of eternity since I can't die just wondering and wondering what my past is. I don't think Len will ever get over it. No Vocaloid can tell me, or I'll die.

Seems like the world wants to leave me clueless.

I know I'll eventually go to the lab to find my lost memories. I can't just live this never-ending life without wanting to find my past.

The sooner, the better.

I nod at him. "I'll go. It will be fun to dance with you, Len." I give him a warm smile, which only makes him want to smile back at me.

And again, I hug him tightly to me and bury my head in his shoulder. Tears begin to form under my eyelids, but I manage to force them to stay back. I know what to do. I know how to escape with my memories... but there's no promise I'll make it out.

There's no promise I'll get to see Len again.

* * *

**In case you are confused about what's going on since I am explaining this within each chapter, I'll tell you so you can get on with the story. **

*** If Len didn't kidnap Miku back at the P.M.T.S.A. (Programs Made To Sing Act) Lab, then Master would have turned her into a perfect Vocaloid which is advanced compared to every other Vocaloid. If that happened, she might steal away the fans and every other Vocaloid would be useless so they would be deleted.**

* If any Vocaloid gives a big hint about her past, her "Data" won't be able to manage it and she will "Crash down". In other words, she would die and vanish into nothing. This is one virus that Master didn't plan, and one reason why he wanted to restart her.

* The reason why the lab can't already use the data on Miku that they already have to make her again is because of her kokoro. (Heart). Miku's kokoro is so advanced and improved that there is only one of them, which is Miku's. Miku's kokoro has all of her data in it.

*** In Miku's kokoro, which Len didn't even know, is a tracking device. Even though Miku and Len went to go get all th tracking devices out of their system, in won't work on Miku. Her kokoro is so powerful, the fluid skipped it.**

* Say if Miku went back to the lab right now. Master's servants would finally restart her. But in order to have enough power to do that, they woud need the energy of every other Vocaloid. In other words, their data would go inside Miku and they would die and vanish.


	13. Memories and Copies

**Your World, My World**

**Chapter 13: Memories and Copies**

"Wait until the school ball ends, then I'll let you take me."

I stare straight into Mikuo's eye area. Well, if that blindfold wasn't still there. A side grin pierces his lips as he asks in a sweet tone, "Why then? And why do you suddenly surrender to me?" His voice seems calm and relaxed, unlike me.

"Because... Because I want to know my past, and only the P.M.T.S.A. can do it without killing me. Also, I would like to dance with all of my friends before I go, that's why I must attend the ball." I stare at him as he gives out a smirk. "Can you answer this, Mikuo? Why are you attending this school but not Neru? Where is she and why is she hiding?"

He laughs. A soft but firm chuckle. "I thought you would figure this out on your own, Miku. Just in case you told anyone about Neru, she doesn't want to be here where everyone can pity her. Possibly worse. But if you told anyone about me, I'm able to fight them off or play an act." He smiles widely at me. "Also, I have no intention on telling you where she is." He finishes.

We stand right where we first met. Right in the woods surrounded by tall trees. No one comes this far into the trees, so we can talk in peace here.

I stare at him. What if... what if they are both lying? What if Mikuo really isn't a part of me and is just another Vocaloid trying to frighten me more? Is it really possible to make a copy of a Vocaloid and turn it into a completely different program? If that's true... then what's the point of the black blindfold that always covers his eyes...?

Never mind that, it doesn't matter. He is here to bring me back. What does it matter if he is just a normal Vocaloid or not? Of course not. He is here to capture me for the sake of Neru.

I nod at him and start to walk back to the school building. Without looking back at him, I say in a firm voice, "I'll see you at the ball, Mikuo."

•••

The next few days flow past me like water flowing down a stream. I keep everything at a low profile. Such as attending school, studying, then going straight to bed. I have no intention to communicate with anyone.

Everyone except Len.

I stare at myself in the long body mirror attached to my dorm door. Rin stands behind me also looking at my pearl white dress that we bought the other day. Of course, there's no way you can escape her company. She's so social and nice... it's hard to ignore her. Also, how can you ignore your room mate?

She smiles and me as she twirls around in her short blue dress. Her hair is done perfectly into a small bun with small braids for detail. She is beautiful.

So much more beautiful than I am. I am in just a strap-less long dress with my hair curly and down from their pigtails. My hair is so long that even when it's curly, it makes it's way beyond past my waist.

"You look amazing, Miku. All of the boys are going to drool over you!" She nods and smiles at me. I blush lightly and smile back at her. "Not as much as they'll fall for a girl like you, Rin." I laugh and look back into the spotless mirror.

The light blue diamond heart shines against my collarbone. The necklace looks beautiful against my soft pale skin. It feels refreshing to finally show everyone this beautiful gift from Len.

As if almost reading my mind, Rin says, "That's a beautiful necklace. Where did you get it?"

My heart stops.

How am I going to explain this to her? I just can't say what this necklace's meaning is. I turn to her and try to change the subject. "Now let's go! We're going to be late!"

As we walk down the long hallway, a skinny pale girl walks in front of us from another hallway. She looks at us and nods. She is wearing a short black dress with long sleeves and the small white flower designs that matches the color of her snow white hair.

"Hi, Haku." I say as I smile at her. She looks beautiful too. Even her hair is done in a fancier ponytail. She smiles at me as us three walk to the school building where it is cleared out just for tonight's dance.

Soon enough we make it to the school entrance where plenty of people are already starting to crowd inside. Outside of the door is a boy wearing a black tuxedo and a bright blue tie that matches his sky blue eyes.

"Go ahead and go in, I'll be right behind." I say to Haku and Rin as they both nod and walk into the building. I walk up to Len and bow at him. As I look back up he is smiling at me and bows back. He drops down onto one knee, grips my hand, and kisses it softly.

My cheeks start to burn with pink and red. I give him a nervous smile and he stands back up and looks at my dress, then back up to my bright teal eyes.

"You look amazing, Miku." He says as he smiles warmly at me. I melt on the inside. Even though he has smiled at me a million times before, it still makes me weak.

His gaze lowers down to my chest where the necklace is clearly shown. He lifts it up and kisses the heart also. I blush again at him and smile.

But in an instant, my smile fades. Most likely, I won't see Len again. That's another reason why I am going to the lab: to hurry up and turn myself in before they catch Len and kill him.

As soon as he looks back up at me, I smile again. I don't want Len to know what I am going to do. I know what I am doing, all he will do is try to make me stay here on campus.

We walk into the building, dim lights and people are everywhere. It's easy to point out the Vocaloids, even the ones whom I haven't met. Such as the guy standing by Gumi and Luka with long purple hair.

In an instant, a pull tears me away from Len. As I look, I can clearly see it's Rin. "C'mon! I need to show you something!" She says as she starts to drag me away. I glance over at Len, but all he does is nod and smile as he disappears into the flood of people.

Soon enough she stops walking while dragging me. I look up to see deep ocean blue eyes stare into me. My breath stops.

•••

"Hey, Kyle, what are you doing?" I ask as I approach the man standing over the towering window. His dark blue hair matches that of his long decorated coat that he wears proud. Such clothing is only meant for royalty, which he is. He is the prince of the Country of Blue. No other man can do better than he. That's why I love him. Or... I think I love him.

Ever since I met that boy, Allen from the Country of Yellow, I can't stop thinking about him. We bumped into each other while running through the Country of Green. My beloved Kyle was with me, but he had to go get some cake so I stayed with the boy. He gave me this necklace as an apology, which only makes my concern for him even worse.

He turns toward me and smiles warmly. "I just received a marriage proposal from my dear friend Rillianne, whom is the princess of the Country of Yellow. Don't worry, I declined only because you are my love." He laughs softly and he walks over to me and hugs me.

Every time he claims he loves me, which I know he does, my heart starts to ache. If only I haven't met Allen, then I would still love Kyle as much as he loves me.

I heard rumors about the Country of Yellow. Such as how the princess is in charge, and that she is cruel to all of her people. Why would such a heartless princess want to marry this sweet handsome man?

It's only a rumor, maybe she is sweet and kind. I just wonder how she will think of me when she receives the letter back.

•••

"Miku? Are you okay?" Rin asks as she places her hand on my shoulder. I look up at her.

I keep staring at the boy with deep ocean blue eyes. Why was Kaito in my little meltdown this time? Kyle looked exactly like him. Their deep blue hair, and their eyes... they're identical.

What are these things? I always get them when I meet someone new... but why?

Kaito smiles at me. He is wearing a white collared shirt with a black tie and black pants. The white shirt makes his hair seem to "pop out" from everything else, which matches with his eyes.

Rin bows at the both of us and disappears into the crowd giggling. Kaito turns to me and also bows as he holds out his hand for me to take. I take another glance around for Len, but then I realize that it's just a dance. It doesn't mean anything.

I take his soft hand as he wraps his arm around my waist. We slowly dance as he pushes me closer to his warm body. After a few silent minutes of slowly dancing, he lowers his head as well as his voice and whispers into my ear, "We used to dance like this all the time."

He smiles and backs his head away again. I stare up at him and stop dancing. A light head ache starts to form, but I ignore it and ask, "You mean, in our past life."

He nods at me. "Yes, when we both lived happily before your death. I was going to propose to you, but I didn't have enough time." His eyes grow cold as his face drains. "But I made a promise to ignore everything that happened. Us Vocaloids promised in this life to not remember our past life, because every single Vocaloid was made from our past."

That's when it hits me. How could I not see this before?

Every Vocaloid was a part of our past life. We all shared that date and time, every single Vocaloid.

But then after a few moments I realize that, my eyes widen as my body grows cold. Kaito looks at me with concern, but all I do is stand there.

If... if that little vision I had with Kyle was true based on what Kaito just said... then the visions I am having aren't visions...

They're memories. Memories of our past life.

"I have t-to go..." I say to Kaito as I pull away from his grip. I walk roughly into the drowning crowd of students and Vocaloids until I find a glance of Len.

Even though I just learned the truth, I am still aching inside as I watch him and Rin dance close to each other. I should have known. Rin even told me when we first met, that they could be something more than siblings if they wanted since they are just programs.

Len... Len was using me this whole time. Why? I have no idea.

But now that I know that my visions of memories are true, Len is only my enemy. He killed me. He stabbed me in the cold well with that big sharp knife. I can still feel the pain that my dream caused me. It feels so real... and in a way, it is. Only a long time ago.

He glances over at me and I bolt my gaze away from him and run through the crows away from him. He never loved me.

I can feel the sting of tears form into my eyes, but I don't care. I let the warm salty tears roll down my cheeks with ease. Why not? Everything was a lie this whole entire time.

Maybe I shouldn't try to escape the lab once I regain my memories. Maybe I should let them restart me. What if every single Vocaloid is against me and has been lying to me just like Len the whole entire time?

No, they have to be. Len... was my best friend. He lied. And why shouldn't every other Vocaloid that I trusted have lied, too? I just don't know anymore.

I keep running through the crowd until I make my way outside of the school building. The stars twinkle brightly in to cool night sky. It feels nice to be away from everyone. How am I going to think this through when everything that I've known is a big lie?

"That went fast. Did you get to dance with Len?" A familiar voice sings to my left.

I slowly look over to see Mikuo, of course, dressed in all black with a red tie. He isn't smiling like I expected him to, but instead he is just facing into the sky as he leans against the building.

"That doesn't matter. Just take me to the lab, give me my memories, and hurry up and restart me."

He turns his head to look at me with a raised eyebrow. "What happened in-"

"- Please, just hurry up and take me to the lab!" I yell. I don't want to be here for another second.

He pushes himself away from the wall, walks over to me, and bows low. When he comes back up, he holds out his hand. "First, I want to have a dance with you. And second, I want you to take off the blindfold, Miku."

I stare up at him. Is he serious? I am surrendering myself to him... and he wants a dance? -and for me to take off his blindfold? What's going through his mind?

As I take his hand, I ask quietly, "Why? Why do you want me to do this?"

He shrugs as he puts his hand on my waist and we start to slowly dance. "I'm not entirely sure yet, to be honest. Probably because I've always been somewhat attracted to you." He laughs.

My expression doesn't change, mostly because I just ignored his comment. That doesn't explain anything.

He smiles at me as he continues, "Well, I am you. That's all I am. Your data is stored inside me, the only difference is my mind."

We stop dancing as he remains silent. Out of no where, he bursts, "Do you want to know how it feels to be a copy!? No one wanted me! I only exist because my goal is to capture you! I have nothing against you, but my master wants you to restart. I have no idea why! I don't even know where Neru is!" He faces the ground as we remain silent.

"Mikuo..." I start, but before I can say anything he shakes his head. "No, don't say anything." He faces me again. "Take off the blindfold."

I don't want to reject him, because somehow... I can feel his pain. Slowly I reach my hand up and slip part of my finger behind the black blindfold. Cautiously, I slowly pull it off. I'm surprised how easy it just flew off; as if it was nothing.

His eyes are closed at first, but when he opens them I almost back away.

A spitting image of my own. He wasn't joking when he said he is based off of me. The way our eyes meet, they seem like magnets. I can't stop staring at him.

"Are you two ready?" A firm voice asks.

I turn to see Neru with her arms folded. She is in the school's uniform. Mikuo puts the blindfold back on before facing her, grabbing my arm, and walking away from the school.

**(( If you found lots of errors in this story, continue reading it from . It's under the same name and my username. To find it easier, look up Miku x Len. It should be somewhere under there.~ On , I can edit easier so I fixed a lot of things off from there.**))


	14. Betrayal

**Your World, My World**

**Chapter 14: ****Betrayal**  
  
Neru stares at me with her big, hungry yellow eyes. She studies my face, my every action, and even my breathing. She watches me. She let's out a deep moan. "Are you sure you're not trying to trick me, Hatsune?" She asks in a calm way. This is the first time she has actually said something that doesn't sound to bad of a threat.

I give her a nod. As much as I hate lying and breaking what I bound, I say, "Yes. I promise to you that I am not trying to fool you." It feels bad. Even if I'm swearing my trust to Neru, the one who is trying to kill the memories I have gained over the past few weeks, I still feel bad about having to break that promise to her.

I cannot dream about restarting myself so they others and go ahead and die. My goal is simple: Ask for my memories, receive them, manage to escape and come back to the school.

Right now, it doesn't seem as easy as it sounds. Even though I am not sure that if every other Vocaloid is lying to me like Len was, I will not risk killing them.

Neru studies my eyes one more time before giving up and backing away. "Fine, I believe you for now. To bad you have to ruin such a pretty dress." She smirks at me and starts to walk again. I follow behind helplessly as Mikuo trails behind me.

Is Mikuo the bad guy? I'm not sure anymore; I'm not sure of anything. Obviously he is a copy of me, and I know that. It was strange when I took his blindfold off. Our eyes seem to... connect. Was it because they were exact images of each other which made them seem to freeze? Or maybe it's because it's the exact same eyes looking at itself... which makes me look into Mikuo.

But all I saw was darkness. Does Mikuo have any memories? No, he is a copy of my body. He can see into me but I can't into him.

I look down at the dirt ground we walk on. You never know, this might be the last time I'll be able to walk on this ground.

Wet tears form in my burning eyes, but I force them to hold back. The last time I'll get to see Len was when he was side to side by Rin.

Forget him, Miku. He killed you. He's the one who killed you in your last life. It seems he did it for no reason, which is my reason to never forgive him.

I'll escape. I'll escape the lab and run away somewhere else. Even though I don't want to kill them, I still don't trust the other Vocaloids. Not Kaito, or Haku, or even Rin whom is the closest friend I made so far. They could be holding secrets... just like Len was.

I shake the thought away from my mind. There is no good coming from thinking about him; only harm lies in his path that I walk on.

After what seems to be hours, we walk over a small grassy hill. Just as I look over past it, a small white dot flows across my face. At first I am stunned, but then as I look up at the sky, I realize that the soft clouds have gone overhead and more white dots gracefully flow down.

It's snowing? Last I checked the weather was at the school's water fountain with Len... it was fall. I guess time flows by quick.

Is that what it feels to be human? Days flow by quicker then one can blink, then they get older and older. I bet it's nice... being able to actually live with real human problems.

But no, look at me. I might as well be on my way to this short life's death. Stupid humans, why did you invent us programs!?

As my anger settles, Mikuo places a hand on my shoulder as I focus back to where we are. I begin to focus again on what's past the small hill. As I look over, a thick towering building lays a couple miles away.

This is it. This is where I first awoke.

This is the P.M.T.S.A.

I follow Neru down the now steep hill until we are just yards away from the front door. I can feel me kokoro start to race... but why? I am ready for this. I can't go back now. I am to close to the doors of knowing my past.

As soon as Neru opens to the pull out doors for me to enter, Mikuo pushes me forward as I cross away from the outside world. I almost trip onto the white tiled floor, but two pairs of strong grips grab onto my shoulders; which doesn't belong to Mikuo or Neru.

I glance up at the person to my left who either just caught me is pushing me back, but before I can, a hand covers my eyes. I try to force myself away from this strong firm grips, but I am so useless. I am so weak. Instead of fighting, I let the people take me away. Instead of dragging my feet, I walk instead to save the energy and time. Whatever they are doing, I hope I'll be able to talk to the person in charge.

After a while of walking with my arms behind my back and a hand covering my eyes, the hand snaps away from my eyesight and I am thrown into a dark square room. As soon as I catch myself on the cold ground, I whip my head around to see that the people who dragged me here has walked away and only Neru and Mikuo stand in the doorway.

Neru is smirking at me, but Mikuo... he looks hurt; as if he was a boy and just broke his new favorite toy.

Before I can run to get to the door, Neru slams it shut. All of a sudden, the room grows dark and cold. What... is this place? I look around. Somehow there is just enough light coming from the cracks of the metal door for me to see.

Nothing.

There is nothing in this room, literally. I am in just a white square room. The only other object here is the door which is locked tight.

I sigh. To be honest, I'm not that surprised. In the back of my mind, I knew they would've done this to me. I mean for crying out loud, I am an escape. I escaped from their plans and ran away.

But are these the good guys? Was I wrong and it's the Vocaloids? No, it can't be them. Len lied to me and I trusted him most. Who knows what the others are hiding.

I stand up and walk over to a dark corner where only blackness lies. I hurl myself into that little corner as I quietly weep to myself.

I just hope that I'll have time to talk to the person in charge. I want my memories before they restart me. I want to know the truth before they erase my memory and replace me with a fresh one.

Even if they restart me, and if they have cured the virus for me not to remember my past, then in my next stage I will remember. But I want to remember now at this stage, only so I know what's going on with Len before he dies inside of me...

I hope it doesn't come to that. As much as I hate him right now, I don't think he should die. Even though he killed me a ling time ago, I'm not strong enough to take his own life as revenge. I just can't. I've... grown on him.

I think back a few days ago, when we were at the school's garden fountain. I go over the details of our almost kiss as they keep replaying in my head over and over again.

I bring my knees up to my chest, wrap my arms around them as I hug them tight to my body, place my head on my knees, and I being to cry.

Pathetic right?

Yeah, you could say that. I am crying over the feelings I have developed for Len even though I know he hurt me, both physically and mentally. Why exactly am I crying? Why are these warm tears coming out of my eyes because of the thought of Len? Maybe I'm just confused... or maybe...

Maybe I just miss him terribly.

I let myself cry in this cold room. There's no one watching me so why not? It feels good to cry... but it doesn't feel good to miss Len by my side.

Long hours pass by and I am still quietly weeping. I ran out of tears to cry a long while ago. I cried hard at one point. Why exactly? I still am not sure, but I do know that it's about Len and how my kokoro feels like a chunk has been ripped away from my body.

I am laying sideways now on the cold tiled floor. My long teal hair has slowly fallen out of it's pigtails and is now scattered across my small body and the tiled floor beneath me.

All sorts of random questions flow through my mind. Things about Len, things about my visions I am having, and things about this lab. As my mind starts to drift to nothing, I can here a loud click. In a moment, the heavy metal door opens. A large figure is sent flying into the middle of the room as the door quickly slams behind it.

My eyes widen as I notice short teal hair that pounded onto the ground.

I manage to stand up and run towards him. As soon as I get close to him, I fall to my knees and place my hand on Mikuo's head. He looks up at me and as if he is the calmest person in the world, he says, "Well hi there, Miku. It's nice to see that you are still alive."

But I ignore his statement. If he is with the P.M.T.S.A, then why did he get tossed in here too?

Soon enough he notices my silence. He sits up to face up at me while a questioning look haunts his mirrored eyes.

Before he can say anything else, I turn back to him and suddenly say, "Why are you in here? Why are you trapped too?"

His gaze drops to the floor. After a moment or two, I can hear the faint of small weeps. Before I can say anything for comfort, he bursts, "They said that I'm useless… they said that there was no use for me!"

He jolts his head up and bears his water-filled eyes into mine. "And Neru didn't do anything! She watched me get thrown in here! We were supposed to be allies!" He yells.

In a heartbeat, I jump up from the floor, walk over to him as I fall on my knees, and hug him tight to my body. I whisper, "You're wrong. Neru may be a back-stabber, but you are not worthless. No matter what anyone says, everyone is made for something."

We remain in this position for what seems like hours until he finally calms and stops weeping.


	15. Goodbye

**Your World, My World**

**Chapter 15: ****Goodbye**

We lean against the cold hard wall. Mikuo's head lays softly in my lap as we stay quiet. He cheeks are still stained from fallen tears, but he doesn't seem to bother to wipe them away. I don't either, because he is in so much pain and hate now.

He's been betrayed by the people he thought he trust. It's not his fault he is in here. Is it because of me? Even though he is my enemy, maybe if I didn't volunteer to come back here, maybe he wouldn't be sitting here with me.

He was created to capture me, but instead I followed instead of being captured against my will. Maybe that's why they think he is useless.

God dammit Miku! If you just let him do what he was supposed to, he wouldn't be suffering!

I look down at Mikuo and even though he is staring in the distance, I go ahead and break the silence. "I'm sorry."

He slowly turns his head to look up at me. His soft teal bangs cover his eyes, but I can still tell he is questioning me without words.

"I'm sorry for putting you in here. I should've just let you taken me instead of coming here on my choice." I finish. I lift my head and stare straight ahead in stead of him.

I can feel his head return to staring in the distance. He roughly whispers, "No, they are right. I was no need in this mission. I should have helped you stay safe. I'm sorry for not doing what I thought was right."

All of a sudden, Mikuo curls into a tight ball position as if he is in pain.

"Mikuo...? Are you okay?" I ask, my voice rising in concern. He doesn't say anything.

"Mikuo!" I yell, now fully worried. I place my hand on his head. "What's wrong!? Answer me!"

He gasps for air as he grips his shirt where his kokoro should be.

He screams.

He screams so loud and long to where I am frightened and I gape at him. What should I do? Oh God, how do I help him!?

In a heartbeat, my eyes widen as I realize what he is feeling. On my first fay here at the lab, they attempted to restart me straight off. I felt like my insides were burning as well as the rest of my body. It hurt like hell; it came to the point of screaming and crying.

Mikuo is having that same feeling now.

Tears start to form in my eyes as I lean over his hunched body and hug his back. No... no no no no! Why are they doing this to him!? He didn't do anything wrong!

Mikuo continues to scream, but as soon as he runs out of breath, all he does is grip his shirt where his kokoro is and starts to moan painfully. He must know what is happening too, because he slowly sits up and look at me. His face is ghost pale as his teal eyes are watery. He lunges at me as he grips my tight in his arms.

He holds me tight to his body and manages to whisper, "This... is the end of me. I am being deleted. The pain is ten times worse than being restarted!" He coughs over and over before continuing. "Looks like... my time is up, Miku. It was nice meeting you." And then he coughs some more.

He lightly, weakly pushes me away from the tight hug and looks me straight in my eyes. Again, it feels like our eyes are magnets; only this time, I don't dare look away. Instead, I stare right back at him.

I breath halts itself in my throat as I can almost see the pain he is in just by looking at his cold dead eyes. He stops moving for a moment before focusing on me again.

"Here is a small... a small button. When you click it, it releases any locked equipment a foot from your range." He gives me a weak smile. "Trust me, you'll need it later." He slowly grabs my hand and puts a small object in my palm.

As I look at it closer, I notice that it is about the size of a kitchen magnet, only it has one small red button on its surface. That's it. Just a button.

I look back up at him; but when I do, his eyes are already half closed. In the next moment, he collapses on my chest. At first I thought he was giving me another hug, but he doesn't wrap his long arms around me.

Tears start to rain from my eyes before I can stop them, screams of my voice calling Mikuo's name won't stop, and my kokoro has suddenly felt alone and empty. "Mikuo...! Mikuo, wake up! Please!" I begin to scream louder and louder at each command I give him.

Has I place my hands on his shoulders to back him away from me, I notice that they are weak and wobbly; but what makes my kokoro seem to stop is how he suddenly got so cold...

In the corner of my eye, where Mikuo's legs are, I begin to see bright dots of purple light flow from him. As I weakly lift my head to get a better view, I notice that glowing purple butterflies are flying off him. Soon enough there are so many butterflies that lift on his body that I can't see an inch of him.

As all the glowing butterflies begin to fly off to the roof, Mikuo's body is no longer there. I raise my head as they all at once fly up and soon after that, they disappear as well.

Under the sound of my choking breathes, I whisper, "Goodbye... Mikuo. I promise to see you again."

Then that's it. I am alone again still stuck in this room. All of a sudden, I stop sobbing and instead I start to clutch my fists. Louder this time, I yell, "And I promise to kill whoever did this to you."


	16. A Sacrifice

**July 15, 2013:**  
**First of all, I want to say sorry to those who are reading this and have noticed many grammar errors and spelling errors. I just finished reading chapters 14 and 15. I have noticed about 3 or 4 spelling errors. In the future when I have completed "Your World, My World", I will proof read all chapter and fix everything I can find. If you haven't noticed any errors, you are probably reading this after I have finished it and I already fixed everything.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading this far! I just want to warn you that in the future of this story, things are gonna get pretty bad-ass, so look forward to that. And don't worry, all the sad parts are almost over.**  
**\(^_^)/**

• • •

**Your World, My World**

**Chapter 16: ****A Sacrifice**

The two same men from when I arrived here are dragging me again. It's the same thing they did last time; one of them holds my arms behind my back as the other pushes me while his other hand covers across my tear-stained eyes.

It's been a few days since Mikuo's death, and yet I am still sorrow. Even though I keep telling myself that he is okay, I have a big part of me that goes against it. Why would I tell myself he is okay when I know that the servants have the power to kill a soul? He might be gone from this world and never return.

The only way I can still hold my head high is by convincing myself they would never do that to him. Also, I made a promise to him that I would see him again and to kill whoever was responsible for his death.

I have no intention to break either one. That's what keeps me going; those promises is what makes me still strong.

Even though I am dreading his death, I still have my original goal in mind. If I can get away with this, then I'll have a good chance of completing those promises and see Len again.

Yup. I said it. "And see Len again." Those words flow through my mind in detail. I have no idea how to approach the boy, but I am weak and useless without him by my side.

I love him. I decided that I love Len. It's not like I forced myself to decide that. If anything, I tried to vote on just the opposite. But during those few days alone in that room with no one by my side, I missed Mikuo... but Len even more.

That's when it hit me; that's when I realized I love Len. I just wonder what he is doing now...

We suddenly stop walking as the man uncovers my eyes. Instead at looking at the men, I stare at what is in front of me in hatred. It feels like I have been suddenly shot with shocking anger and burning hatred.

"Hello, Hatsune. Did you have a good time with Mikuo before he died?" Neru says cutely as she stands in front of me. I want to kick her, spit on her, anything to show my anger. But instead, I decide to plainly use my voice.

"Why would you do that!? Why would you turn your back on him!? He did nothing wrong, he was on your side!" I yell as loud as I possibly can imagine. She seems shocked at my sudden reaction, but moments after that she starts to lightly laugh.

"The only reason I created him was because I needed his help to capture you. How could you resist a boy that's just a copy of yourself? Haha! I knew you would develop friendship feelings for him! Anyway, I was actually considering to let him live after we captured you, but then I realized how worthless he was this whole entire time. Why waste the energy if he is useless?" She, again, giggles cutely as if she is five years old.

I lunge my body at her, but by the grip of the two men, all they do is pull me back away from her. As I am pulled back away from her, I just continue to stare at her and say, "Why are you so against me? What made you so mad where you even killed Mikuo over it?"

She spins around in a circle as she stares at the ground. "I guess you'll find out in a minute."

Then with that, Neru opens the white door next to her as the two big men push me inside. Again, they cover my eyes. As soon as I open them, I realize I am locked up.

I am locked up in the same position and place I was when I first awoke.

Again, even though I know it's useless, I begin to beat against the chains and locks with all the force I have left. But sadly, nothing happens. The two men leave the room and shut the door. When they shut it, it seems to disappear into the wall. It must be a hidden door to where if you close look at it, you can see it. That's why I thought there wasn't a door; because everything is so well hidden.

As I look ahead of me again, my eyes widen...

And my kokoro begins to race.

In front of me, in the same position and locked in the same equipment facing me lays Len dangling from the chain that lock around his wrists. He slowly looks up at me and smiles. He smiles. He smile at a time like this! "Len! What are you doing here!? Why... Why aren't you at the school!?" I yell through confusion and fear. What is he doing here at the lab? Did he get captured? What is he chained up for...!?

His yellow-blonde hair is somehow still tight in its small ponytail as everything about him is still perfect. How long has he been here?

He says, "I am the one who is saving the other Vocaloid along with you, Miku." His voice... it feels like I haven't heard it in years. I want to escape the chains and hug him tightly against me. I never realized how much I missed him until now.

He continues, "At the ball, I found Neru standing by a tree. She told me what she was there for, and before I can get you and escape somewhere else, Mikuo already beat me to it. I was to late." He looks at the floor and back up at me with a more serious face. "That night, Neru and I made a deal."

A... deal? What is he talking about? They must have poisoned him or something. There's no way he made a deal with Neru-

"-We agreed that if I came and sacrificed myself for your restarting process, I would be able to save all the Vocaloids from dying inside of you. My soul is strong enough to complete the process. You were going to be caught sooner or later, and when you chose to come here, I had to make a decision on what felt right."

He smiles happily. "So I chose to save everyone else for you."

My breath stops. My kokoro stops. My body stops. The only thing that hasn't stopped is my mind flowing with shock, emotion, and regret.

I am so selfish! If only I hadn't decided to come with Neru and Mikuo so early... no, if only I told Len about Neru in the first place we would have had time to think about this! Now Len had to rush it and chose this fate! It's all my fault!

"No! No, don't die for me! You can't do that!" I yell as tears form again in my eyes. In the past few days, I have cried more than anyone possible. How can life be so cruel?

"I already decided, Miku. It's to late to go back."

Those words seem to echo around my ears. "It's to late to go back." For some reason, my mind can't process this right away. Life without Len? Is that even possible?

Len suddenly begins to scream. He starts to scream louder and louder, just like Mikuo did before he...

"NO! You can't take him away from me!" I scream as the tears finally give up holding back. I struggle again to break free from the chains, but it's still no use. They won't even budge. Time is running out, what do I do? In moments, Len's soul will go into mine and I will be restarted. I will never see him again; and what's worse is that I won't even remember him in this lifetime when I restart.

"Len!" I scream again as he only screams louder in pain. The middle of his chest begins to glow bright red through his white collard shirt. The shockingly bright light begins to crawl throughout his body.

All of a sudden, I remember what Mikuo gave me. I look up to the palm of my chained hand where the small button lays softly. Have I been holding it this whole time!? Argh, no time to blame myself. I have to get to Len now!

I click the button. As soon as I do, the chain suddenly opens and my hand is suddenly released. I release my other hand. The moment I am free, I run to Len on the other side of the room continuing to scream in shrieking pain.

I set him free from the chains he collapses on my body. I manage to catch him as I bring him to the ground. I hunch my body over him and I hold his hand between both of mine. Even if he can't hear me, I whisper, "It's okay. I have you now, everything will be okay."

More tears roll down my face as he looks up at me. He manages to stop screaming so he can stopping scaring me. He holds my hands in between his own as he roughly whispers through coughs, "You have to realize... that I'm saving you. You are going to be a perfect Vocaloid. Won't... won't that be nice?"

"No! I will never like it!" My tears start to drop on his face, but all he does is smile up at me. As he grows weaker by the second, I can feel myself grow stronger, more pure, and more emotions than I can process.

No... it's already started. He is dying as his energy goes into me!

He let's out a small, quiet chuckle. "It's okay. I am dying... I am dying because..." he whispers as his eyes begin to close. As soon as he closes his eyes and his grip on my hand begins to loosen, he whispers, "I love you."

Then his hand drops on my lap and he suddenly stops breathing.

I never would have imagined the shot of pain that hit my body at that moment. It hurt worse than the buzzing of being restarted. It hurt worse than seeing Len cry. It hurt worse than any pain that anyone has to go through. The moment he stopped breathing is the moment I went into complete shock.

I couldn't save him. I couldn't save Len.

As if the pain of Mikuo's death wasn't enough, they also took Len out of my life forever. Instead of sobbing madly like I expected, I hunch down closer to Len's body. As I now look at the cold, dead Len in my arms, a sudden longing haunts my kokoro. I can feel it burning inside me.

A moment later, I quickly press my lips against Len's cold ones. Tears that roll off of my cheeks also drip on his as I close my eyes. Is this it? Is this the only time I'll be able to kiss him? When he's... already dead? I remain kissing him until it feels like a sudden light has grown inside of me. A warm, welcoming light. As the light grows, my memory begins to fade...


	17. A Childhood Ago

**Important!**  
For the following few chapters, here are code names that relate to Vocaloid.  
Also, this is my version to the story of evil. It's also a little mixed with MOTHY's version including the names that will be used.  
On the left is the name of the character in the next few chapters. On the right is the name of the Vocaloid.  
This should help determine whose character belongs to who:

**• ****Rilianne**** - Rin Kagamime**  
**• ****Allen**** - Len Kagamine**  
**• ****Germaine**** - Meiko**  
**• ****Michaela**** - Miku Hatsune**  
**• ****Kyle**** - Kaito**  
**• ****Clarith**** - Haku Yowane**  
**• ****Chartette**** - Teto Kasane**  
**• ****Ney**** - Neru Akita**  
**•**** Leonhart**** - Leon**  
**• ****Mariam**** - Miriam**  
**• ****Elluka**** - Luka**  
**• ****Gast**** - Gakupo**  
**• ****Gumillia**** - Gumi**  
**• ****Keel**** - Kiyoteru**  
**• ****Yukina**** - Yuki**

**•****•****•**

**Your World, My World**

**Chapter 17: ****A Childhood Ago**

"Mommy, where are you!?"

I yell through my wet tears that roll down my cheeks. But even though I am yelling as loud as my small voice can go, the laughter of the crown dressed in several colors out runs it by a long-shot. Will I ever see Mommy again? I start looking up at all the towering people who stand close next to me in the crowded room. Of course, they aren't paying attention to me. They are enjoying the ball that happens every once in a blue moon. The ball of "All Countries of Colors."

Mommy told me that this ball is a gathering of some of the wealthiest people in each country; including the royal families. That's why I feel so out-of-place; my family and I are not wealthy at all. We all work for our food, even I do though I'm just a child.

The only reason we got invited is because my parents are extremely hard workers. The hardest workers in our Country of Green. The royal families like hard workers, so we were invited to this ball.

There are very few children running around, such as myself. Most of the guests here are adults, which only makes me want Mommy even more.

"Mommy!? Can you hear me?" I scream again into the crowded air. Same as the last time, it drowns under the noise of the party. I continue to push my small weak body past the legs of many people, hoping to find even a hint of a green dress.

My hands lift to my soaking eyes to wipe away the overflowing tears that cover my vision. As I continue to walk blinded by my tears and hands, my shoulder roughly bumps against a firm object. It isn't one of the many legs that surround me, I am to short to bump into an object with this... shape.

My hands drop back down to my waist as my eyes are now a little better so I can see again. I quickly bow and roughly whisper a sorry, but my long teal hair covers my face and almost drowns my choking voice.

As I stand up again, all I first see is a burning shade of yellow and black that surrounds my vision. The person I bumped into much be from Lucifenia: The Country of Yellow. My gaze continues to lift until I see a boy about my age and height. His summer day blue eyes pound into mine.

"I am so sorry! I didn't see you, are you alright?" He asks with a smooth, calm voice. For a few moments, I don't say anything at all. I just stare at his young beauty. He tilts his head a bit, waiting for an answer. His yellow-blonde hair swishes along with his movement.

His small ponytail on the back of his head held by a black and yellow ribbon... it's far to nice because of it's style. He isn't a worker like I am, but looks more like a small servant in fine black and yellow clothes. "Ms, did I hurt you?" He asks once more.

Now out of my daydreams, I quickly mumble, "Ah, yes. I am fine. Thank you." I nod at the small, boy. He shoots me a warm, gentle smile. "Good thing. I thought I-"

"Allen, who are you talking to? You're supposed to be with _me_!" A soft high-pitched voice yells from the boy's side. I look over to see a girl that is his exact height and age... and face and body. At first I think I am going crazy; but the boy, Allen is what she called him, quickly blurts, "Rilianne, I was just... talking to a friend." He looks back over at me and winks.

My cheeks blush a deep pink as my hands covers them in an instant. He lets out a soft chuckle and turns back to the girl. "Rilianne, this is..." Allen motions his hand towards me.

"Oh, my name is Michaela. Nice to meet you." Once again, I bow to the girl. She crosses her small arms over her chest. "You too, I guess."

I smile at her, hoping not to be on her bad side.

That girl and boy... they look exactly alike. There is no difference between them besides her bangs is clipped to the side and has her shoulder-length hair down and loose. Unlike Allen's outfit, she is wearing a poofy black and yellow dress that covers her whole body. But their eyes... it's like a mirror of each other.

I never seen twins during the eight years of my life, so this is surprisingly shocking to me.

She lightly pouts and bows back at me, a warm smile spreading across her small lips. "Okay, I guess you can be my friend; but Mother said that I can't be friends with peasant girls because they're dirty."

Allen lightly elbows her arm, which she sends him a cold glare. "But you seem nice and friendly. I'm guessing you are from the Country of Green, Michaela?" She asks me. I nod at her and Allen. "And you are from the Country of Yellow, or known as Lucifenia?" I ask her with a friendly voice.

Both Allen and Rilianne nod. This time, Allen says, "Both my sister and I are going to rule our country when we are older. Our mother is Queen d'Autriche."

My jaw drops. I am talking to... the prince and princess of Yellow!? How can a small town girl like myself have a chance like this? No wonder why they are dressed up so perfect and beautiful.

"Rilianne, Allen, time to go meet the King and Queen of Blue. I heard they have a son that is around your age." A mature, feminine voice calls from behind the twins. Once a tall, thin woman appears right by our side, she looks straight at me.

Instead of receiving a cold look, she smiles at me kindly. "Hello there, little girl. Did you make friends with my children?"

Again, it feels like my jaw has dropped. No way, is she...? Yes! She is the Queen d'Autriche! The Queen of Lucifenia! I heard nice stories about this adult, and so far it's all true: her smile, her kindness, even her warm friendly blue eyes.

Rilianne, Allen, and I all nod at the woman dressed in all yellow. "Yes, we did Mother! She is very kind unlike Rilianne!" Allen happily shouts to her. Rilianne stomps on his foot, making him weep and moan in pain.

The Queen nods at all three of us. "Well, time to say goodbye. We have people to meet. I hope to see you again, young lady." She gives me another friendly smile, and takes the twins into the crowd by her side. Before they disappear, Allen looks over at me a lightly waves; then they all drown into the crowd.

I hope to see them again, too


	18. Separarion

**Your World, My World**

**Chapter 18: ****Separation**

I have to sing in front of hundreds of people.

Only moments ago, I was talking to Rilianne and Allen. If their mother didn't snatch them away, I would've been instead. Mommy found me in the crowd because of my teal hair. She wants me to sing at this ball to show that a town girl from one of the poorest countries can show some entertainment.

Even a child like me can get nervous, not everyone is made of steel.

I slowly lift my long forest green dress up to my knees as I walk up the huge, slick stage. My gaze turns back to look at my parents, who are clinging onto each other. They both nod at me, and I turn back around and walk to the center of the stage.

I have to be extremely loud for everyone to hear me. There's no way a small voice can overpower that of a crowd.

Without making any kind of noise yet; the crowd, slowly at first, begins to look up at me. Soon enough the entire place has their eyes set on me, and the room has fallen silent. I look around for the twins in yellow, who I now call my friends; but they are nowhere to be found. Sighing, I begin to let my voice flow out of my mouth_._

"_Dancing bears, painted wings_

_Things I almost remember_

_And a song, someone sings,_

_Once upon a December."_

" _Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully,_

_Across my memory."_

Then I pause for a few moments. During the entire time I let my voice show, my gaze is searching the crowd for twins dressed in yellow, but again I find nothing.

" _Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully,_

_Across my memory_

_Far away-"_

In the back of the ball room, past all of the people dressed in different colors, are two small twins dressed in yellow. A woman, also dressed in yellow, is holding onto the female twin's arms. Across from them is a tall man dressed in black; he is holding onto the male twins arms. Both the adults pull the twins away from each others grasp to the opposite sides of the room. The twins both seem to kick and cry, trying to break away from the adults grips.

Eventually, both the twins are far away from each other as they forcefully are removed from this room on opposite ends.

I stop singing and jump of the stage. A few confused glances come from the crowd, but they don't bother me. I can hear my parents yell my name, but it isn't enough to stop me pushing through the towering crowd to get to the back of the ball room.

No one comes after me, which is a relief. As soon as I break through the flood of people, I break into a run towards the right exit door; the one Allen was pulled out of.

As I make it to the dark outside of night, I can see in the distance Allen pushed into a black carriage. Before I can reach him, the horses are already off with speed I never thought possible.

On the other side of the building, another black carriage is dragged the opposite direction. I can hear the faint of small child screams come from both of them, but soon enough they both grow deadly quiet as both the carriages disappear.

"Rilianne! Allen!" I scream, but even I know that won't help bring them back.

What just happened? Did their parents just separate them from each other; and if so, why?

"Michaela! What are you doing!?" A worried voice screams from behind me.

I turn around to see both of my parents burst through the door to the ball room; both of them out of breath. Before I can explain anything, Mommy grabs my arm and drags me by her side into our own carriage of green with Father by her side.

"Why in the world would you run off like that?" He asks as soon as we get inside. As I spill out everything that just happened, tears form in my eyes. I realize that I can barely understand anything that I am saying because of how I'm choking on my tears.

Mommy looks at Father, and they both shake their heads. "Time to go get some rest. You were too nervous to sing in front of a crowd, so you don't have to make up excuses to get away."

My jaw drops in protest, but Mommy just shakes her head and puts her finger up to her mouth to quiet me.

"You don't understand! They were taken! I tried—"

"Stop it, Michaela! If you say another word, you're sleeping outside!"

My head jolts to look out of the window. Maybe if I find that black carriage, I can prove to them what's going on. But on our way back to our Country of Green, I can not see a hint of another carriage.

As soon as we make it home, I jump out of the carriage and run into the quiet town of Green. All the shops are now closed, which is good because I have no one getting in my way. My small feet tap loudly against the hard dirt of the ground, but I notice I don't hear other footsteps chasing me. I glace back at my parents who are still in the carriage staring at me and sighing.

They must think that I'll come home later tonight. No, I want to find out what just happened to my friends.

I keep running until I finally make it our of the town's small shops. It is pitch black, so I can't see anything; but I can hear the sound of galloping and a heavy object rolling. I quickly hide myself behind one of the town's shops.

In the distance, even though it's hard to see, a black carriage has stopped in the middle of the small town's park.

First, a tall man dressed in black jumps out, then in his arms is a small boy with messy blonde hair.

"Allen," I whisper to myself. The man didn't seem to notice, but Allen did. He looks over at me and smiles. Even though it's night, his glistening tears stain his cheeks. I need to talk to him about so many things, what happened at the ball.

Also, what is he doing in the Country of Green when he's the young prince of Lucifinia?

The man with a black top hat drags Allen by the arm into a nearby cabin, which is built in the middle of many trees. He says something to Allen, but it's to quiet for me to hear. After a while, Allen nods and enters the cabin with the man.


	19. No Longer Important

**Your World, My World**

**Chapter 19: ****No Longer Important**

"Allen! Are you awake?" I quietly whisper outside a large window where I seen Allen walking around earlier. I lift up to my tip-toes to see if Allen is in there, sleeping perhaps. I quietly knock on the old, foggy window hoping to see Allen again.

After a few moments, a soft glow of light comes from the inside; but the window is too musty to see who is coming. I hold my breath imagining if it was the man with the black top hat that kidnapped Allen. What would he do to me? He didn't seem too rude talking to Allen before going inside this small cabin, but what would he feel about a girl getting in their business?

"Michaela? What are you doing here?" A soft whisper comes from the blue-eyed boy as he pushes the window open. Even though he seems confused, a smile of relief curves on his small pale lips.

A smile also forms on my face by finally seeing him after hours of hiding by the shop. I shake my head. "I will explain that later, come out here so I can talk to you without getting caught."

With that, he quickly grabs a small dirty coat and wraps it around himself for warmth and crawls out the window to greet me. We close the window again and run away from the house. Not far, but not to close. As soon as we can barely see the cabin, we sit down on the musty earth covered in leaves across from each other.

Before he can ask anything from me, a storm of questions flow put of my mouth long before he can speak. He remains silent and listens to them quietly. As soon as I finish, he looks at the ground instead and focusses on twirling his small finger around a thin piece of grass.

After a few minutes, he says quietly, "The Kingdom of Yellow cannot allow two rulers whom are siblings. They said it could lead to war against itself, so they tore me away. Rilianne was the older twin so she has the power now when Mother no longer can rule."

I open my mouth to speak, but he continues, "This guy who worked for us named Leonhart ripped me away from Rilianne, and now he is claimed officially to be known as my father from now on. They decided to move me here in the Country of Green so I wouldn't have a chance to go back and risk a riot."

He looks back up at me and smiles through tears that roll down his cheeks. "At least you live here. Now I know I will not be lonely without Rilianne by my side."

Allen has been ripped away from his friends and family because of the royalty Rilianne now holds, only because she is slightly older. "That isn't fair. What kind of rule is that?" I ask looking up at the boy. He just shrugs and glues his gaze back to the ground. "They said it's better to do things like this at a young age, but I've already grown to the company of many nice people. I don't think I'll ever suddenly get used to growing up as a town's boy."

I place my hand on top of his soft one that lays in the grass as a smile of support spreads across my face. "I'll help you. While I help you grow up in this new life-style, I will be by your side until we reach older age. When we are old enough, I'll help you return to go visit Rilianne."

He head jolts up and stares into my eyes with joy and hope. "Really? You'll do that for me?" A smile then spreads wide on his small lips. I nod.

"I promise."

We then both wrap our pinkies around each other. I never break a promise, and I never plan to. I will help this boy return to his sister. Not now, but in the mean time while waiting until we are at right age, I will help him learn how to live as a regular boy.

"Allen?! Where did you go?" A scratchy stern voice loudly whispers near the cabin. Both of our gazes bolt to the sound as our hearts and movements stop. It can' t be the voice of the man I saw earlier; this voice is more feminine.

In the distance behind many dark-colored trees, a pale girl slowly walks towards us as she steps over fallen branches and twigs. She is a child, too. There's no point in trying to hide from her, she has already at least glanced at me. Also, I can't leave Allen all alone trying to make up an excuse for why he was all the way out here.

After a few moments, she finally makes her way to our side and looks down at us; her hands high on her hips. Without saying anything, she glares down at me first for a long time. She is no older than I am, but what makes me want to run away is her eyes.

Bright yellow eyes peer down into mine and a shiver crawls down my spine. Her eyes match her long yellow-blonde hair that lays in a side ponytail. Of course, this shouldn't frighten me. I have seen eyes like this very few times before in multiple colors. It's very rare to have eyes that aren't a natural color. Eventually, eyes such as these will no longer exist. It's to rare to have them already.

"Who is this, Allen?" She asks, but her gaze never breaks away from mine. Suddenly, her eyes begin to crawl down right between me and Allen. I look, too, to where her eyes are staring at. Immediately, I break my hand away from Allen's. It seems we forgot that our pinkies were still tangled up.

She scowls at the both of us. Allen quickly murmurs to her, "A friend I met at the ball." She looks back over at me with eyes like a hawk. "How come I didn't see her there?" She asks.

So she must've been at that ball, too; but who is she? This time, I'm the one to speak. "I was the one who sang at the end."

"Oh, the one who ran off suddenly? Stage fright get to you?"

She is so rude to be only a child. I would never speak to anyone like this for no reason. "No, I seen two of my friends unexpectedly leave." I say, deciding to use the same tone of voice as her. Her eyes grow even colder when she notices how rude I begin to talk, but it's not like I choose to. I think it's fair that if she talks to me like this, than I can too to her.

Allen jolts his head towards me as a questioning gaze haunts his eyes, but soon it disappears and a warm smile covers his face. The questions he wanted to ask me have now been answered.

"Michaela, this is Ney. She is my adopted sister." Allen says finally.

Adopted..? So that man in that cabin adopted both Allen and this girl? I understand the reason for the adoption of Allen, but why Ney?

Ney rolls her eyes and sighs loud enough to know that she isn't pleased with me. Why is she against me? Turning around back to the cabin, she says loud enough for the whole forest to hear, "Make sure I don't see you again. You are trouble to Allen, and no one wants that."

Then she disappears into the woods back to the dim cabin. I immediately look over at Allen, who looks back at me and quietly laughs. "I met her at the ball. I didn't know she was going to become my sister until tonight, but ever since we met she has been over-protective of me." He stands up and wipes the dirt off of his knees. "I have to go before she awakes Leonhart. Even though she is the sneakiest person I've met, that doesn't mean she's a snitch."

He waves at me and turns to leave, but in a heartbeat, I stand up and hug him from behind. Even though I'm a little older than him, at least I'm not taller just yet. "Do you want to meet again everyday so I can help you learn how to live in this new lifestyle?" I quickly ask not wanting him to leave.

He chuckles lightly and nods. "Of course. Every single day I want to see you, just like we promised. Oh," he reaches deep into his pocket and pulls out a necklace, "I stole this from Mother's jewelry box a while ago. I want you to have it."

He takes my hand and places it in my palm. I look down and observe the fine silver that lays gently in my hand. Dangling on the thin silver chain is a heart jewel. The heart is made up of small light blue diamonds and one white diamond on the middle. I jolt my gaze back up to Allen.

"Isn't this worth tons of money? Why are you giving this to me?" I quickly ask, my voice rising in shock. He smiles gently and puts the necklace on around my thin neck having to move my long teal hair out of the way.

"Actually, I was going to give it to Rilianne at the ball, but then we met you. I am so glad that we met; and in return for being my friend, I would like you to wear it." He says while lightly blushing.

My cheeks turn all sorts of pink and it seems I don't know what to say. He nods at me and with that, he turns around and leaves my sight.

I stare down at the necklace that lies low on my chest. I will never, under any reason, loose this necklace from my grasp.


	20. A Hint of White

**Your World, My World**

**Chapter 20: ****A Hint of White**

I'll never forget the day Allen left. I was heart-broken. For four long years he has been my childhood friend starting at age eight. We did everything together; such as tree climbing, rock throwing, racing, hair brushing, and even singing. We had a normal childhood together, it even seemed like we had known each other since birth.

He was there for me, and I was there for him. We played everyday ever since we met, including rainy days. We never fought, even though we were close to it at times. But either him or I would just laugh at our disagreement and talk about something else. I couldn't ask for a better friend.

At age twelve, I ran away from my home on the other side of town to the forest where his cabin was like I always had everyday before. I always lied to Mother saying that I was going to go study somewhere calm, but I don't think she cared much as long as I returned for dinner. Allen and I would meet by a lake that lays still and quiet farther into the woods around mid-day everyday.

That day, I waited for what seemed like hours, but he never showed up. I got worried so I walked to his cabin quietly and wondered if he was sick. Our town is very clean, so it would be strange to get a cold in spring.

There was no movement coming from the cabin, not a single noise either. I walked over to Allen's bedroom window and looked inside. Even though the window is stained with a misty fog, I could clearly see that the room has been deserted from all of its furniture and Allen's belongings.

My first thought was that I was at the wrong cabin, but then I remembered that this is the only cabin that is close to the lake in the entire forest. I checked the rest of the small home, but every other room was the same as Allen's according to the musty windows.

That's when I began to shake. I was so scared that Allen and his family had possibly moved out to live somewhere else, but I didn't want to believe it.

Allen would never move without fighting to stay here or in the very least tell me. He loved this small town of Green. Once he adapted to living here, he said that he felt like he belonged. He said he finally felt like a normal boy.

I am now fifteen years of age, but the pain of Allen's disappearance still stabs me repeatedly in the heart. He was a part of my childhood and always will be. But even though I broke our promise for him to return to Rilianne three years ago when Allen left, I am still determined to find him and continue to help him. As soon as I am of age to take responsibility for myself, I will go find Allen...

... even if it _kills_ me.

• • •

"Excuse me, Ms. Are you alright?"

A soft voice seems to echo all around my body but soon settles only above me. My eyes slowly begin to open as I look up to see a pale girl with deep crimson eyes. A worried look haunts her gaze as she is leaning over to look down at me. Her soft, gentle appearance and features create a soft slow around her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you." I say while standing up and brushing off my apron. I give her a warm, gentle smile as another thank you for worrying. She lightly smiles back. By her body movement, she must be shy.

I look around my surroundings to find that I'm in the forest where Allen and I played a long time ago. I must have fallen asleep again thinking about him. He is now my past, I need to stop hoping that he'll come back. Even though it kills me to forget about him for now, it's been three years since I seen him... I... I need to move on, right?

"Excuse me, but may I ask why you have such an expensive necklace on?" She tilts her head making her long snow-white hair to flow along her waist. A thick ribbon holds her thick hair in a low ponytail so it makes it seem longer than mine.

I look down to my chest and there lays the necklace Allen gave me when we first met in plain sight. I quickly hold it in my palm and shove it down into my dress. I can't do that again, not when this city is so crowded with poor people like myself who will snatch this necklace in a heartbeat. I have no idea what I would do if I woke up to find it missing.

Ever since day one, I have always kept this necklace around my neck. Of course, I would have to tuck in the opening of my dress so no one would take or question it. A necklace like this hiding in a town with many not-so-wealthy people isn't the safest idea, but I never want to let it out of my sight.

At least this girl here who looks my age was generous enough not to do something like that. "It was a gift from a friend." I proudly say but as soon as it's out, my heart begins to feel empty again like it did when I first found out about Allen's disappearance.

No one has even known this necklace existed until now. Honestly, I wanted to keep it that way but things have suddenly changed by the looks of it.

She quickly nods. "I understand why you tucked it in then. It would be a shame to loose a gift like that." She sends me another small smile.

"Yes, it would be. Anyway, my name is Michaela." I say while smiling happily. She nods again and places her hands behind her back. "I'm Clarith."

This girl... she is the only one in the whole city that has been this kind to me ever since I had lost company of a close friend. Well, she has snow white hair. She might not even live here in this Country of Green. About every single person who lives here has some sort of green hair. Such as mine, mine is between blue and green; but that was because my Grandfather was born in the Country of Blue.

"Where are you from?" I ask. She looks away from me and seems to be thinking about what to say. Finally, she breaks the silence. "Here, actually. Born and raised in this small town. I know, it's strange to see a girl with white hair- just please don't make fun of me!" Her voice rises at the end, and I notice that she has suddenly started to... cry?

A few light weeps escape her mouth. I quickly pace over to her and put my hand on her shoulder.

What has this girl gone through to be so broken? "Of course I won't make fun of you." I say calmly to her. She jolts her head up and looks at me surprised. "You're... not?"

I shake my head. "I think your hair is beautiful. It's the prettiest hair in the whole village." I smile at her. She drops her head and yells, "You're lying! Don't lie to me!"

I slightly take a step back in shock. Whoever this girl is, she has been bullied because of her hair color. It's obvious now. She has been broken down to the point of crying and never believing any good compliments that describe her.

I quickly wrap my arms around the fragile girl and pull her in for a gentle hug.

"Why are you being so kind to me? Are you just pitying me because I'm so inferior to you?" Clarith weakly says through rough breathing. Tears still fall from her deep red eyes and drop onto my sleeve.

"You are the most wonderful person I met." I say while smiling and showing as much support as I can to her. Honestly, ever since I lived here it's true. I have met so many kind people, but noone has seemed to be so fragile and has been broken more than once and still be able to hold a smile on their face.

"You're strong, so don't let yourself break. Okay?" I ask her while looking at her face. She wipes her soft tears away with her dress sleeve and looks back up at me. She nods and smile widely and gently.

Ah, I made Clarith smile. I haven't had a close friend since I met Allen, but I'm afraid I won't see him again. Maybe he has already set himself to go back to country Lucifinia to see his sister.

I look at the pale girl with a bright face and smile. I need to help her become strong again so she won't have to put up with any unnecessary pain. I need to stay by her side.

I pull away from our hug and out of curiosity, I ask, "What were you doing here anyway?" I turn to her and she places her arms behind her back; a move that means she isn't open with people much.

"I come here to pray. I have no one else to talk to, so I talk to God." She says quietly as if she's ashamed of it. I laugh softly and shake my head. "There's nothing to be scared of. Talking to God is a wonderful thing to do."

She looks up at me with a surprised look again. "But you don't understand. It's so lonely talking only to God. In this town, noone bothers to speak to me because I'm an outcast. God is my only friend."

I walk over to her and hold her hands with mine gently. "No you don't, you have me to talk to now."

Before I can even blink, she breaks away from my hand and wraps her long slender arms around me and pulls me close to her body. I can't even manage a whisper before she mumbles, "Thank you."


	21. Blue Roses

**Your World, My World**

**Chapter 21: ****Blue Roses**

After I met Clarith, we started to visit each other everyday and talk for hours. I got to know a lot more about her, such as how great of a cook she is. During her whole life with no friends or anyone to talk to, she started to mess around with food to make the most delicious meals.

Of course, no one tried the food besides her. Her parents never cared for their daughter, even though they raised her until she was a teenager. The moment she was old enough to get around the village by herself, they moved away and left her behind. She never felt so alone in her whole entire life, so she met the gift of God.

She would go to that old tree in the forest and pray everyday about her life. Most days she would have nothing to talk about, so she just prayed that her parents were doing well together. She isn't a selfish person nor rude. Why would people bully her? Her personality is what counts, not her different hair color.

* * *

"Hey Clarith?" I ask, my voice warm and happy. Clarith looks over at me with a confused expression and asks in a soft voice, "Yes, Michaela?"

I shyly smile at her and ask in a quiet voice, "Why aren't you happy?" I watch her as her soft face disappear into sadness. I hate it when it does that. I never mean to make her unhappy, but I'm by her side to make all of that sadness disappear.

She stares at the grass meadow that we lay in and doesn't speak for several moments. When she turns to me, a wide soothing smile spreads across her face. "Before you came, I was lonely. Ever since I found you by that tree, I knew I wasn't lonely anymore." She lets out a soft giggle as she leans on my shoulder. "I am happy when I'm talking to you."

I smile back at her. There we go. She's happy again. It pains me to see my friend sad. I think for a moment about what will make her face even brighter. I turn to her and say, "How about we move away from this village? Everyone has green hair but you, so why not move away where no one minds your beautiful white hair?" I smile at her.

She gasps. "What? Just us two? How will we survive?" Even though she is worried about my sudden plan, she seems to be excited about it. "We will work as maids or something. As long as you're happy, we can work anywhere!"

A soft smile spreads across her face as she nods at me. "That sounds great. I like that idea." Her soft voice is calm now. "It's settled! By tomorrow morning, we will move away from this village and work somewhere else for happiness!"

I will do anything to see Clarith smile.

* * *

The following rising morning that shined over the horizon, we packed our things, said goodbye to my family, and left without any regrets. We were off to start fresh-to start a new friendly life for Clarith-and we were excited as two can be.

Not long after we left our small town on a hunt, a nearby village named Yatski Village jumped in our path. It was a calm, happy village with many kind people. We decided to settle down there and finally start our life together as best friends.

We both earned a wealthy job as maids for a wonderful old woman. Both Haku and I looked at her as a family member and had more than enough respect for her. We got paid easily and we were able to live off of her money and kindness. Her castle was huge, so we had many opportunities to earn more money.

In fact, it was so huge that the man I assumed I loved got lost in it, and that's how we met.

* * *

"Excuse me, Ms. Do you know where the exit is?"

A deep, smooth voice seems to jump from behind my body. In fact, I myself jump at the sudden bolt of a voice. I turn away from the dusty windows I was cleaning to a tall, strong-looking man with deep, ocean blue hair.

In fact, his long black and white coat has blue line designs on it that matches his hair and eyes. His eyes are a rich blue... ones that remind me of Allen's.

Actually, even though I finally managed to move on, the littlest things remind me of that childhood memory.

The childhood memory that vanished before I can reach for it and bring it back to me.

"Ms...? Are you alright?" He calmly smiles at me while taking a step closer, his gloved hand landing on my shoulder. My cheeks burn as I take a step away from his grasp. I have no idea why, but he makes my heart beat. Makes my heart feel whole again...

He must be royal. Judging by the way he's dressed, he has to be some sort of royalty. Wealthy people come to this castle all the time- so it shouldn't be alarming. Why is he making this so uncomfortable...?

"Yes, I'm fine... the exit is the downstairs. The first door when you reach the bottom of the stairs." I quickly mumble in a hushed whisper while trying my best to avoid eye contact. He laughs a heart-filled laugh. He takes another step closer, returning the one I took away.

"Do you mind showing me the way?" He asks running his fingers in my long teal hair. My cheeks only grow more hot as I quickly nod and fumble away from his grasp once again and walk towards the stairs. He follows behind me.

"What's your name?" He softly, calmly asks as if I'm at the same level as he, but I'm not. I'm not wealthy, I don't have time to visit other royals, I'm nothing like him. Why is he treating me like I am? He doesn't have to... after all, I'm only a maid.

"My name is Michaela. How about you, sir?" I ask without turning around. What I didn't realize though, at the time, is that while talking to this man... that the thought of Allen has finally drifted away from my mind... finally letting myself have a breath.

"Kyle Marlon, Prince of the Marlon Kingdom of Blue." He says proudly. I stop walking and turn towards him. "Oh, so you're the son of the Country of Blue?" I ask, loosing my memory on how to breathe.

This man, Kyle, is the soon-to-be King of Blue! Why does such a wealthy, royal individual come across this small kingdom? It reminds me of...

As quick as I forget, I remember again.

Allen was also the Prince of a country; Lucifenia, the County of Yellow. How does one town-girl have even the privilege to meet two royals? Let alone in one lifetime just in a matter of years?

He walks up to me, hands buried in his pant's pockets, smiling. "I came to visit an old friend. I have to say, your Master is very kind and appears to never fail as being an amazing person. You must love working here." He says. I nod and face him.

He looks at me for a few long moments of silence. "You know, as many ladies that I have seen, you are far the most beautiful one I have ever laid my eyes on."

My blushes grows even deeper as I look into those deep, deep rich blue eyes.

Never would've I thought that this man could heal my pain just by his soothing eyes and voice... is it... is it possible to feel love again?

* * *

That day, that time, why did I have to be cleaning the windows? Why did he have to talk to me? Why did I choose to clean that hallway while Clarith cleaned the dirty dishes? ...Why did we have to _meet_?

It was a mistake.

A terrible, dreadful mistake that our paths met that day.

I regret meeting him, talking to him, because he and I are the ones that changed everyone's peace... including mine and Clarith's friendship.

He and I became deep, committed lovers not long after we met. I even took his hand to be his wife- to become the Queen of Blue, but everything changed before we got married. I even didn't love him anymore for my heart was taken by someone else. Someone that I should have recognized earlier...

...someone whom taken my heart long before I even met Kyle.


	22. The Begginig of the End

**Your World, My World**

**Chapter 22: ****The Beginning of the End**

"Michaela, I'll be right back. I'm going to get some world-famous cake I know you'll love. I don't want you to come with me because a dear friend will recognize me, and I want my bride to be a surprise on our wedding day to all who are close to heart."

I look at Kyle who hides in a thick black coat with a hood well over his head. He usually can't go walking around countries open and exposed... so he goes undercover when by my side. I nod, smile, and wave goodbye as walk to a nearby bench where I'll wait for his return.

My love, my everything is so brave to walk in the middle of a crowded town. Even though he's covered, that doesn't stop some people from recognizing his royalty. But he somehow manages to get away with it, and I have no idea how. Even though I still live in our Country of Green, he is still the Price of Blue-the neighboring kingdom. Every kingdom will recognize his royalty-but he just slips past them with his mask on.

I look around the crowded park that sits right by several town shops, but even though there's many people, the silence begins to make me uncomfortable. Why not bring some light into this town?

I stand up, brush off the dirt off of my dress and begin to sing.

As soon as I start, the world seems to vanish away from my grasp as I drown into a soft veil of warmth and joy. It feels like my voice begins to make a soft tune without my control. It always happens when I sing. Singing is one of my joys.

A lullaby, a lullaby that I learned as a child.

A soothing poem that will make many relax and feel at rest.

A lullaby I sung when Allen and Rilianne were torn apart before my eyes.

My eyes slowly open, but my voice doesn't stop making a warm, soothing tune. I usually close my eyes when singing, but the thought of Allen can never keep me at ease. In fact, I haven't thought about him in a long time... ever since I met my beloved Kyle, he just seems to be a leaf in the wind.

I try to avoid the thought of him because when his memory does show in my mind, I am left feeling alone. Even though I never take off the necklace he gave me so many years ago, I even try to forget that it's laying calmly around my neck.

A group, not big, but a small group of villagers gather in front of where I stand watching, listening. Many faces I recognize only because when I do visit Yatski village once again, I sing. Many people who live here know me as "the girl who sings".

I also notice that some, mostly workers and bystanders, are watching me from a distance. I look around at all the people who have their complete focus on me, but one bystander makes me stop singing for a moment and my heart stops.

Blue eyes.

Smoothing sky blue eyes peer into mine from afar.

Realizing my silence, I pick up from where I left off once again, but my gaze doesn't seem to want to look at anything else. It's as if my gaze is stuck and I don't know how to un-stick it.

Creamy blue eyes, glistening yellow-blonde hair, and a smile... a smile that sends a gift of warmth and heat to my body head to toe.

Just when I started to forget about Allen for today, this look-alike shows up.

There's no possible way that's actually Allen though. No. I _refuse_ to believe it. Allen moved away a long time ago... and without a doubt in my mind, he has already traveled back to Lucufinia to see his beloved sister, Rilianne, whom is officially the Queen of Yellow at fourteen, or so I've heard.

I sit back down on the old, creaky bench as soon as my quick lullaby is over. I hear a few claps and compliments, but today they seem to fly right over me. My head is to caught up in the past. I hate when it does this... sometimes I even regret meeting Allen because he has caused me so much time and pain do to his long ago memories that he shared with me- and knowing that they had to stop the day he moved.

I stand back up, now more than ready to go look for Kyle. As I begin to walk past all the regular town shops, a force so big and heavy knocks right into my side knocking me off of my balance.

I tremble to the ground but manage to catch myself from crashing completely into the brick road. I glance over at the figure, who just so happens to be the blue-eyed boy. He has fallen in the opposite direction, but he is also sprawled on the ground holding his head.

He quickly jolts his gaze to me. "I am so sorry 'madame! I should've seen where I was going!" He struggles to say while standing up and offering me his hand. I shyly take it as he helps me up to my feet. Avoiding his gaze, I wipe the dirt off of my dress and repeat to him that it was my fault and that I'm sorry. While looking towards the ground, I notice a small brown bag that has spilled over as its contents scatter all over the ground.

I reach over, put the wrapped food back in the brown bag, and hand it to the boy. His cheeks flush as he nods as a silent thank you and looks back at me.

"Madame, may I ask you a question?"

I look up at the boy no longer avoiding his eyes. I take them in and let them drown into me. What a rich, creamy, soft shade of blue his eyes hold... they're nothing compared to Kyle's. If it was a contest, Kyle would be blown out of the water.

I nod, still hypnotized by his eyes.

"What is your name?" He asks smiling. Having no reason to lie, I reply, "Michaela. How about you?"

There's a long pause. The awkward silence begins to stretch so long that I'm about to repeat my question when he finally says, "Allen. My name is Allen."

Allen.

_Allen?_

Allen!

No matter how much I want to put my all against it, I can't help but wonder if he truly is Allen. _My_ Allen. The Allen that I had so many years ago. The Allen that gave me the necklace I never take off. Ever.

It must be a strange coincidence. A _very_ strange coincidence. Is it even possible that this boy... could he truly be...

"Is there something wrong, Michaela?" He asks, a worried expression on his pale face. I shake my head not realizing my sudden silence. My heart begins to race. I would be a fool not to at least wonder if he's truly Allen. There are to many common things he has, how is it possible to pass those things up?

I can't just ask this boy who he is. I mean, I can't ask him if he knows me. I look up and study his expression, but all he shows is a gentle smile. He shows no hint of surprise or even a single glimmer that he might know me from somewhere. I sigh in defeat.

"Oh, Michaela?"

"Yes, Allen?"

"Is this your necklace?"

My blood runs cold. My heart stops. My breath haults. I look over at him. In his extended palm, the silver chain hangs from his fingers as the heart locket dangles freely in the crisp air.

_How in the hell did that come off without me realizing it?!_

My cheeks burn as if I've been caught cheating on a test. I quickly but gently take it from him and hold it tightly in my palm, its jewels seem to rip into my skin from the pressure. I mumble a thank you and before I can put it on, Allen lays his groceries down and helps put it on around my neck. I don't reject. I stand there with my cheeks flushed as my heart begins to return to its normal speed finally.

No, it can't be Allen. He hasn't shown one hint that he recognizes this necklace. If he was the real Allen, he would've reacted completely differently, right?

He smiles and backs away to get a better view with me wearing it. "It looks beautiful on you. Why don't you let it show instead of hiding it from the world?"

As honestly as I can allow myself to answer, I mumble, "It means the world to me. I don't want to risk anything happening to it."

Knowing that is one-hundred-percent true, my heart warms and the memory of Allen giving this to me comes back. A faint smile spreads across my lips. It must be noticeable because the boy nods and picks his bag up once again.

"Well, Michaela, it was a pleasure meeting you, but I have to go now. I hope you never loose that dear necklace of yours." He sends me one more warm smile before turning away and leaving me by the stores of the town.

I watch after him as I can hear my name being called from the opposite direction. I turn to see Kyle walking toward me with a wide, childish smile. "I found the cake! Would you like to head back to the castle now for lunch?" He says while lifting a wrapped object in the air proudly. I stare at him forcing a smile and a nod as I walk to his side holding onto the heart locket that lays deeply and safely in my hand.

* * *

"Hey, Kyle, what are you doing?" I ask as I approach the man standing over the towering window. His dark blue hair matches that of his long decorated coat that he wears proud. Such clothing is only meant for royalty, which he is. He is the prince of the Country of Blue. No other man can do better than he. That's why I love him... or I think I love him.

Ever since I met that boy, Allen who looked like he was from Lucifinia: Country of Yellow, I can't stop thinking about him. We bumped into each other while running through the Country of Green. My beloved Kyle was with me, but he had to go get some cake so I stayed with the boy. He returned my fallen necklace, which only makes my concern for him even worse.

Also not to mention that he is extremely relevant to my childhood Allen.

He turns toward me and smiles warmly. "I just received a marriage proposal from my dear friend Rilianne, whom is the princess of the Country of Yellow. Don't worry, I declined only because you are my love."

Rilianne... Country of Yellow... Princess...

Even though I honestly have no worries for Rilianne, whom I never mentioned that I met her before to Kyle, I am almost shocked that she wishes to marry Kyle. Not because I'm jealous or worried about loosing him, but to know that she is doing just fine. I only met her at that ball once, but to know that she is Allen's sister is a great deal to me.

But I also heard nasty rumors about that country. Such as how Rilianne is in charge, and that she is cruel to all of her people. If that's true, then why would she want to marry this sweet handsome man? They're such opposites from each other.

But it's only a rumor. Maybe she is sweet and kind. I just wonder how she will look at me, if she remembers me which I doubt, when she receives the letter back.

* * *

Weeks pass and I haven't seen Allen since. I go to Yatski Village about everyday just to search for him, but no matter how long or hard I try, I just can't to find his blonde hair and blue eyes anywhere. In the back of my mind, I already know he isn't from or possibly lives in this country. He must live in a neighboring one, but that doesn't mean he won't return at some point.

Is it selfish that I choose a boy that possibly relates to my childhood over the man who sends all of his love to me? Is it selfish that no matter how many times I try to love Kyle like I did once before, I can't stop thinking about the other boy? Is it _selfish?_

I don't know, but I do know that I now no longer return the feelings to Kyle like I once did before. I do know that Allen has replaced Kyle's spot in my heart.

Yes, it's cold. Kyle didn't do anything to deserve this. Nothing at all. If you want to blame me, then go ahead. I can't blame you for thinking so.

I sigh at my pathetic love life as I stare out of my window. I'm so hopeless at this kind of thing. Should I stay with Kyle and pretend to love him because there's no reason to not return his feelings? Or should I continue to keep falling for a towns boy whom I've only seen once and is possibly a part of my long forgotten past?

I stand away from the window and break away from my home. Even though it's my day off from Kyle, I can't seem to get anything straight.

I'm not allowed to live with Kyle in his big royal mansion until we are to be married, which is in a month or two. I usually visit him everyday for lunch so it already feels like I live there as his wife already. Even the maids and butlers know me as a close friend.

As an excuse to not spend time with him today, I told him that I needed to clean my own house. He believed me, and decided to set up preparations for our wedding.

But in real life, I could care less about how filthy my small house is here in the Country of Green. What I really needed a break from is Kyle, my childhood Allen, the towns boy Allen, and even myself.

I needed some time to think about everything without Kyle distracting me, but so far I have gone absolutely no where.

I walk away from my house and plan to visit the place where I first met the towns boy Allen. Just as when I'm about to enter the crowded park, a firm hand snaps across my mouth as the person drags me away from the popular village, away from all of its people.

I jolt my head away from the grasp, but as soon as I glare at my attacker, I realize it's not an attacker at all. In fact, it's just the opposite and the last person I expected.

Clarith looks up at me with her deep crimson eyes as her snow-white hair falls in front of her pale face. A look of sorrow and worry slams onto her expression as she shakes he head and drags me along her away from the village.

"_Clarith_? What's wrong?" I ask.

Ever since I met Kyle, we haven't had much time to talk. Yes, she now works as a maid for Kyle himself and we see each other everyday, and she also lives in the same small house in the Green Country, but due to my love life and her working hours, we had barely spoken a word for the past few weeks.

Seeing her makes me smile happily, but then it fades quickly as I realize that what she's doing must be important since she isn't working for Kyle right now when she's supposed to be.

"I'll explain later, just quickly come with me." She mumbles in a rushed voice still dragging me by her side.

Trusting her, I remain quiet until we reach the edge of the woods far away from Yatski Village. Before I can say anything, the boy I bumped into weeks ago pops away from one of the towering trees and meets my gaze.

"Thanks, Clarith. Now I suggest you run far from this village for a while, while I take Michaela with me. Goodbye." He says while grabbing my hand and runs with me deeper into the woods.

I look back at Clarith who has turned in the opposite direction and runs off.

"Allen? What are you doing here? You met Clarith? What is this about?" I ask as those are the top questions I have on my mind right now even those a million more scatter across my head.

"She doesn't know what's going on, but I told her to bring you to me. I'll explain everything else later, but you have to come with me." He quickly whispers as we stumble deeper and deeper into the never-ending area of trees. I nod as I stay by his side still running behind him.

He stops running suddenly so I stop too. He turns to me with his hands on my shoulders and firmly asks, "We aren't going to make it out of the village in time. I tried to convince them to stop, but they won't listen to me." His gaze bolts into mine. "Is there a shed, a well, or even a cabin somewhere near?" He quickly asks.

Even though I have my own questions to ask, I think for a moment and soon point to my right. "There's a water-less well over here. It's pretty deep actually. Why?" I say while looking to where I point. He nods and grabs my hand once again and drags me in that direction.

Ignoring my question, we run towards the well in silence. Soon enough we eventually make it to an old, stone well that lays deeply into the ground. He looks back at me with a hurried look.

"Now you have to trust me on this. I need you to get in that well and not to come out until I come back and get you. Do you understand?" He commands. Before I do anything he says, I ask, "Allen, what's wrong?"

After a few moments of silence, his gaze drops to the ground. "I can't give you to many details, but I can say that my Country of Yellow and your Country of Green is about to go to war for selfish reasons that concern you and Kyle." He looks back up at me.

"I want to protect you since I find that there is no reason to kill you myself. Even though it's my order to kill you with my own hand, I cannot bring myself to do it." Seeing my lost face, he places his hand on my cheek.

"I'm saving your life from my own hand and the servants of Yellow who will burn down anything that relates to your existence. I promise as soon as I get back I'll explain everything." He quickly kisses my forehead, puts a bottle in my hand, and runs off as if nothing has happened back to the village.

I watch him until he disappears. Listening to his orders, I hop down into the well (which didn't feel so good considering it was a long drop) and sit down and wait with the bottle in hand.

Curious, I open the glass bottle and take out a rolled up piece of parch paper with a hand-written letter stained in black ink starting with:

_Dear Michaela,_

_ I'm sorry I've kept myself hidden from you for so long._

**A/N:**  
**I am so sorry these chapters are taking so long to publish. I hope this long chapter will make up for it, not to mention that this fanfiction is almost over. We still have quite a ways to go though so don't go crazy just yet.**  
**\(o)/**


End file.
